My Fairytale
by animefangirl92598
Summary: Princess Kagome meets Prince Inuyasha at his 17th birthday party and they already start liking each other. But will it last or will Kagome's sister Kikyo get in the way? Parings InuxKags MiroxSango KogaxAya SessxRin and maybe KikxNaru
1. The Beginning

**My Fairytale**

**Hi I'm making a new and my 2****nd**** story I hope you like it. Geez I feel like this story won't be that good but hey you never know unless you try right? So let's start….**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the awesome Inuyasha the wonderful Ms. Takahashi does and always will (I hope cause if some weirdo got it and changed Inuyasha into some kind of cat or something I think I would cry.)**

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

**^_^Kagome's P.O.V^_^**

The music was loud and I was having the worst time. My parents forced me to attend the 17th birthday party for Inuyasha Takahashi and as soon as I walked through the castle doors I could tell tonight was not going to be a good night.

"Kagome the least you could do is dance like your sisters are doing." My mother Nisuki said coming over to where I sat in a corner sulking.

"No mother I'm not in the mood for dancing I'm sorry."

"But look your sisters didn't want to come either but their making the most of it."

I looked over at my three sisters dancing their hearts out in their beautiful dresses. My oldest sister Kikyo was wearing a nice silk pink floor length gown with little sparkles on it and black heels. She also had on a diamond necklace, diamond earrings and a diamond tiara. Her makeup and hair were nice as well she had on soft pink lip gloss, light pink eye shadow, a little mascara and eyeliner and her black hair was in a high ponytail that was curled.

My second sister Sango had on a dark purple dress that flared out at the hips and black heels. She had on a golden locket, black hoops and a diamond tiara. She wore a little clear lip gloss, purple eye shadow and a little mascara and eyeliner. Her dark brown hair was straightened and hung down her back.

And my last sister Ayame who was a wolf demon had on a white dress that came to her knees and white heels. She also had on silver locket, silver heart shaped earrings and diamond tiara. She had on clear lip gloss, sparkly eye shadow and a little mascara and eyeliner. Her red hair which she always wears in pigtails was now in a neatish ponytail.

She and Sango were adopted, my father found Sango in a field one afternoon about to be devoured by a bunch of demons but he saved her in time and ever since she's been taking special classes on exterminating demons. A year later he found Ayame in a similar situation only it was wolves that were going to get her but he saved her as well. Kikyo and I are my parent's real children but they treat us just the same. And Sango, Ayame and me get along really well while Kikyo just sort of does her own thing.

"Honey please for me go dance."

"No, mother I don't want to."

"Well could you at least get out of this corner and walk around so everyone can see how beautiful you look?"

I looked down at my dress, it was a strapless aqua color that came just above my knees and had ruffles with a black ribbon around the middle tied in a big bow. I had on black heels, small aqua hoops, diamond tiara and gold locket too inside the locket that Sango, Ayame and I wore was a picture of the 3 of us when we were 12 in front of a lake that we all went to for a family trip. My makeup was simple, a little lip gloss, aqua eye shadow and a little eye liner and mascara.

"Fine, I'll go out back and sit on the fountain. Will that make you happy?"

"Yes, very happy." She said smiling.

"Alright." I got out of my seat and walked out the back door. No one was out here which I like so I made my way over to sit on the edge of the fountain. Once I sat down I closed my eyes and enjoyed the cool night air and smell of the water.

"Hey."

My eyes shot open and I was shocked at who stood before me. It was none other than Prince Inuyasha Takahashi. He had on a black tux with a white shirt, red silk tie and black dress shoes. His wonderful golden eyes that anyone could stare into and get lost in were looking at me and his cute little doggie ears that looked soft to the touch twitched a little bit.

"Uh h-happy birthday Prince Inuyasha…" I said standing up and doing a small curtsy.

"Thank you and no need so say the prince part. Just Inuyasha will do." He said smirking.

"Oh alright…"

"And may I ask your name?"

"It's Kagome."

"Kagome? Princess Kagome? Daughter of King Kenta and Queen Nisuki of the Eastern Kingdom?"

"That's me."

"Well it's an honor to be in your presence Princess." Inuyasha said doing a small bow.

"Oh no if anyone should be honored to be in anyone's presence it's me being in yours. After all your Kingdom is the highest in all the land. Mine is only second highest."

"Well let's forget all of that for now, what are doing sitting outside all alone?"

"Oh I just wanted some air."

"Well…would you like to go back inside and dance?"

"….sure."

He smiled and offered his hand. I took it and he lead me inside once we were in he walked over to the middle of the dance floor. A slowish song came on so he put his hands on my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders. We swayed back and forth to the song.

_**Hold on to me, love**_

_**You know I can't stay long**_

_**All I wanted to say was**_

_**I love you and I'm not afraid, oh**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Can you feel me in your arms?**_

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you**_

_**Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight**_

_**I'll miss the winter**_

_**A world of fragile things**_

_**Look for me in the white forest**_

_**Hiding in a hollow tree**_

_**(Come and find me)**_

_**I know you hear me**_

_**I can taste it in your tears**_

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you**_

_**Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight**_

_**Closing your eyes to disappear **_

_**You pray your dreams will leave you here **_

_**But still awake you know the truth**_

_**No one's there**_

_**Say goodnight**_

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**Calling me, calling me**_

_**As you fade to black**_

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**(Say goodnight)**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**(Don't be afraid)**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you**_

_**(Calling me, calling me)**_

_**Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**_

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you**_

_**Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight**_

_**Holding my last breath**_

When the song ended he pulled away a little and looked into my eyes. He started leaning down a little….But then someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey Kagie mother said it's time to go." Ayame said.

I groaned and I think he herd it because he chuckled a little then let me go.

"I hope I can see you again soon, Kagome."

"Same here, Inuyasha." He smiled then kissed me on my cheek.

"Happy birthday Prince Inuyasha." Ayame said doing a curtsy then grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I looked back once to see him smiling at me so I smiled back and waved. When Ayame and I got outside she started asking me things I knew were coming.

"Moving a little fast with the prince aren't we." Ayame said smirking at me.

"Oh hush we just got caught up in the moment that's all." I said trying to hide my blush.

"Really so him almost kissing you is just being caught up in the moment?"

"Yes. It is."

"Whatever you say Kagie."

We got in the carriage with Kikyo and Sango and drove back to our house. But that ride didn't go without questions….

"Ayame you're lying! Our Kagie with **the **Prince Inuyasha? And they were about to kiss!" Sango shrieked.

"Yes I know it's hard to believe. Our little Kagome has landed the hottest prince in all the land. She's so lucky." Ayame said.

"Guys can we please stop talking about it. I'm sure it didn't really mean anything to him so let's just drop it ok." I asked.

"Kags of course it meant something! Didn't you hear him say and I quote "I hope I can see you again soon, Kagome?"" Ayame asked.

"Yes but I bet he says that to all the girls he dances with."

"Well does he try to kiss all the girls he's danced with?"

"I don't know I bet he does he is the prince after all."

"That's got nothing to do with it. He liked you a lot right Sango."

"Right." Sango said.

"Right, Kikyo." Ayame asked.

She looked over at us slowly then said- "If you want my honest opinion I think Prince Inuyasha saw Kagome and thought she was easy so he decided to test that theory out." She was looking directly at me with cold eyes then looked back out the window.

"Kikyo! Kagome is not easy! How could you say something like that?" Sango asked.

"Yeah that was really harsh." Ayame added.

"How could I not say it? Anyone who would let any guy kiss her without even knowing each other must be easy…." Kikyo said still looking out the window.

The rest of the ride was quiet after that. When we got home Kikyo got out first and Sango, Ayame and I walked in together.

"Don't mind what Kikyo said Kags." Sango said.

"Yeah you know she's just jealous because Inuyasha didn't ask her to dance and didn't almost kiss her." Ayame said.

"Yeah…"

We all went into our rooms mine was in the middle Sango's was across from mine and Ayame's was to my left. Kikyo's was all the way down the hall to my right. My room was a light greenish color with tan hard wood floor. My bed was a big queen size and the sheets were the same color of my room. I had a huge flat screen on the wall across from the bed with a DVD player and radio. Next to that on the right was my walk in closet and to the left just a little farther away was my bathroom. I also had a balcony in my room where you could see our beautiful garden filled with roses, violets, lilies, and cherry blossom trees. I went into my closet and took off my dress and shoes and changed into my black night gown. Then I went into the bathroom and took off my makeup and put my hair into a ponytail. When I was done I grabbed my IPod and headphones and put my music on shuffle and went to sleep.

**Yay I finished the first chapter! I have to say I like this story already…..I think. Antyways the song they were dancing to was My Last Breath by Evanescence my favorite band and today while I was on the bus I was listening to The Other Side also by them and the song remind me of Kikyo and Inuyasha and stuff and I think you should listen to it on YouTube or something and see if you think the same thing I do I really think the second verse of the song (if that's what it's called) sounds like her a lot. Ok well it's time for some randomness and if you're not familiar with it it's just me being random about stuff.**

**^_^ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS^_^**

**If anyone knows anymore good Evanescence songs I should listen to let me know here's the ones I already know:**

**Oceans**

**Made of Stone**

**The Change**

**My Heart Is Broken**

**What You Want**

**Bring Me to Life**

**Everybody's Fool**

**Sick**

**My Last Breath**

**The Other Side**

**Umm nothing else I can really think of so here's a quiz**

**^_^WHO SAID IT^_^**

**I'm gonna slit your stomach take out your guts and put them in a bowl. By the time I'm through your gonna wish it was you who was dead. (Episode 7)**

**Nice to meet cha I'm - always a beast but never a burden. (Episode 13)**

**Do you suppose we could ask the young ladies to take care of us? (Episode 130)**

**Inuyasha is she more important to you then I am?**

**SIT!**

**Good luck any see ya next chapter!**

** ^_^animefangirl92598^_^**


	2. Unexpected Dinner Guests

**My Fairytale**

**Hey because I'm bored and didn't really know what else to do I decided to make the next chapter for this story. Now if anyone has read my first one and their wondering why I didn't put a new chapter up it's because I'm having some writers block with it…I've already started it but I can't really think of what else to put but don't worry I'm still trying for you guys!**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha is not mine and never will be he is the awesome Ms. Takahashi's.**

**Chapter 2- Unexpected Dinner Guests**

**^_^Kagome's P.O.V^_^**

"Yes! I found it!" I shouted. I was downstairs in the living room with Sango and Ayame on my laptop.

"Found what?" Ayame asked looking at me through the mirror she was using to put her hair in perfectish pigtails and put her favorite iris hair clip in.

"That song the prince and I danced to. It's called….My Last Breath by a band called Evanescence. I'm gonna download it." I said already starting to download it on my iPod.

"What is that now you and the prince's song?" Sango teased.

"No! It's not! You guys know I'm into music like this!"

"Yeah we know…" Ayame said.

"I…you…oh forget it I'll be out back if you need me." I got up with my iPod and laptop and went under one of the Sakura trees.

"Stupid sisters…." I mumbled to myself. I put my headphones in my ears and listened to the song. But half way to the end I notice someone standing in front of me.

"Oh, hi Kikyo." I said taking my headphones out of my ears.

"Mother told me to tell you that at 6 we will be having guests over for dinner."

"Ok who's coming?"

Instead of answering me she just turned around and walked away.

"Geez rude much…." I mumbled again. I looked at the time on my iPod and saw that it was 3:39.

_Better get ready. It'll probably be 4 or 5 by the time I'm finished._ I thought.

I got up and walked back inside and went upstairs to Sango's room and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" She asked opening her door with a towel around her and her hair dripping wet from showering.

"Could you help me pick out something to wear for tonight and do my hair?" I asked.

"Sure come on."

She went over to my room, opened the door and went inside.

"What color?" She asked going inside my closet.

"Um…what color are you and Ayame wearing?"

"I'm wearing yellow and Ayame is wearing pink I think."

"Ok so what color should I wear?"

"How about…orange." She came out of my closet holding my orange V-neck sundress.

"Yeah that's good."

"Alright now how do you want your hair?" She asked putting the dress on the bed and my orange wedge heels.

"In a simple bun is all."

"Alright call me again when you're ready for me to do it, I'm gonna go get ready myself."

"Ok, oh wait Sango who's coming tonight?"

She just smirked at me and walked out the door shutting it behind her. I glared at it then went into the bathroom to shower. When I finished I walked out with my hair dripping wet and put on my undergarments and the dress and shoes. Once I had everything on I went back over to Sango's room and knocked again. When she opened it she had on a yellow strapless dress that came above her knees, yellow flats, a little yellow eye shadow, mascara and her hair was curled a bit but her bangs were straight. And of course the locket we all always wear it but the tiaras were for parties or really big gatherings.

"Wow Sango, you look great." I complimented.

"Thanks let's go make you look as good as me." She smiled and pushed me back into my room and into the chair in front of my makeup table.

"So a simple bun right?" She asked blow drying my hair and brushing it.

"Yup."

"Ooh I wanna do Kagie's makeup!" Ayame said coming in. She had on pink one shoulder dress, pink heels, her lips were a little glossed and she pink eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner.

"Alright but wait your turn." Sango said.

"Fine." Ayame went over and sat on my bed.

"What kind of music do you have on you on your iPod?" Ayame asked picking up my iPod off the bed.

"Just a lot of alternative and other stuff." I answered as Sango started to put my hair in the bun but leaving little pieces of my hair to hang down my face.

"How long have you been into that?" Ayame asked coming over to me since Sango was done.

"I don't know, since I was 13."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's really good music you should listen to it."

"Oh no thanks Kagie, I'll stick with pop and stuff."

"Eh your loss." I shrugged.

When Ayame finished my makeup which was a little orange eye shadow and eye liner we all went downstairs to wait for our guests to arrive. Kikyo had on a white blouse, long black skirt, black sandals and lip gloss and was sitting in a love seat with my mother and my father was sitting in an armchair. My mother had on a light brown dress and my father had on a dark brown suit to match. We all sat down on a couch in front of my mother and Kikyo.

"Will you tell me who's coming now?" I whispered Sango.

But she only smiled and whispered back. "It's a surprise Kags you don't wanna ruin that do you?"

"Yes I do now tell-"

"They have arrived, your majesty." The door man said.

"Thank you Daisuki." My father said standing up with all of us following him to the door. When it opened I was shock to see who walked in. It was the royal Takahashi family, King Inutaisho had on a black tux and yellow tie to match his eyes. Queen Izayoi had on a purple dress, black heels, purple eye shadow and a little red lip stick. Prince Sesshomaru was also here he had on a white dress shirt and black dress pants. His wife, Princess Rin was here to she had on a green dress and green sandals. And the one and only Prince Inuyasha had on a gray dress shirt and black dress pants. I think Sango noticed that I was shocked because she whispered to me and said. "You should close your mouth Kags you might let a fly in." Then I quickly shut it.

"Good evening, Nisuki." Izayoi said hugging my mother.

"Good evening to you." She said hugging her back. "Let's go into the dining room."

We all went into the dining room and on the way there a noticed Inuyasha looking at me and when I turned to see if he actually was he winked at me so a turned back around to hide my blush. There were 11 chairs around the table, I sat in the middle of Sango and Ayame and Kikyo sat next to Ayame, on the other side of us Rin sat in the middle of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and at the heads of the table my mother and father sat on one side and Izayoi and Inutaisho sat on the other.

"Look he's starring at you again. I told you he liked you Kagie." Ayame whispered to me.

I glanced up and sure enough Ayame was right he was staring at me so I gave him a smile.

"How was your morning Izayoi?" My mom asked.

"It was nice thank you for asking, Inutaisho and I got your invitation first thing this morning and immediately started getting ready." She answered.

"Oh and how were all of your mornings?" My mom asked Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Rin and I took a ride around the kingdom and had a small picnic after, when we returned home mother informed us about your dinner invite and we got ready." Sesshomaru answered.

"And yours Inuyasha."

"Nothing much, just hung out with two of my friends when they came over and when mom said that we were going to come here for dinner they left and I got ready."

"How were all of your mornings?" Izayoi asked us.

"After I sent your invitation Kenta and I went out and went shopping." My mom said.

"Don't you mean after you sent out the invites you **forced **me to take you shopping." My dad said.

"I know what that's like…." Inutaisho mumbled.

My mom and Izayoi glared at their husbands.

"Keep it up dear and I think I can find a nice little couch that you can sleep on tonight." My mom threated.

"Same thing for you Inutaisho." Izayoi said.

They both gulped….then it was quiet…then we all started laughing.

"Well alright aside from that how were your morning's girls?" Inutaisho asked me and my sisters.

"Mine was alright I mostly read all day in the library upstairs." Kikyo said.

"And what were you reading?"

"About the history of all the kingdoms."

"Really? Well maybe after dinner you could take Inuyasha up there and teach him a thing or two. I've hired people to do it but he would never listen to them, so then I tried to get Sesshomaru to do it but then he really didn't wanna listen so eventually I gave up."

"Dad!" Inuyasha whined.

"I would love to teach him about the history of the kingdoms. Only if he will agree."

"I-"Inuyasha started.

"Yes he'll do it."

"But dad-"

"No buts you need to learn about the history of the kingdoms you will become ruler one day next to Sesshomaru you know."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine."

"Great now that that's settled what about you girls." Inutaisho asked Sango, Ayame and I.

"We all mostly hung out together all day in the living room but later on Kikyo told us about the dinner and we got ready." Ayame said leaving out the part where I was searching for the song the prince and I danced to which I was glad about.

"Oh."

"Dinner is served." The cook said wheeling in a cart with 6 trays and placing them down in front of all of us. Underneath the lids was steak, mashed potatoes and baby steamed baby carrots. He filled each of the adult's glasses with champagne and ours with water before bowing and rolling the cart away.

We mostly ate in silence until Izayoi spoke.

"Kagome, in the future how many kids do you want to have?"

I choked on my water and Sango and Ayame patted my back.

"I-I'm sorry?" I asked after catching my breath.

"How many children do you want to have in the future?" She asked again.

"Um…well….uh…2? But why do you ask?"

"Oh just curious is all…" She said with a smile.

After she asked that (awkward) question we all just ate and had a small conversation about things other than children. Once we finished the cook came in and took all our plates.

"Would you like me to bring some desert ma'am?" The cook asked my mom.

"Um no thank you we're alright you may leave."

He bowed before leaving the room.

"Now is a good time for you to teach Inuyasha, Kikyo." My father said. "If you need us we will be in the living room."

"Yes father, please follow me Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

My mom, dad, Inutaisho, Izayoi, Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango and Ayame went into the living room I was about to go to but Kikyo came over and grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear.

"While I'm tutoring him would you like me to find out if I was correct about him thinking you were easy?"

"No Kikyo! Don't ask that!"

She smiled. "Don't worry it will be my pleasure."

"Kik-"I started. But she walked over to Inuyasha and they both went upstairs. I sighed and made my way into the living room and saw that Sango and Ayame saved me a seat between them again so I sat there. While the adults were talking Sango must have noticed the frustrated look on my face because nudged me a little with her elbow.

"Are you ok Kags?" She asked when I looked over at her.

"Yes, but no."

"What's wrong?"

"Kikyo."

"What did she do?"

"It's not really what she did it's what she's going to do."

"Ok well what is she going to do?"

"She's going to ask the prince if she was right about him thinking I was easy."

"She's wha-"She started but suddenly stopped herself because she was about to scream. "Uh tell Ayame."

I did and instead of almost screaming her eyes were just opened really wide. "We have to go stop her." She whispered over me to Sango. Sango nodded and call my mom.

"Mom?" Sango asked.

"Yes Sango."

"May Kagome, Ayame and I be excused?"

"Sure." She smiled and went back to her conversation with Izayoi.

We all got up and made our way upstairs.

"Ok so what do we do? Just walk in there and scream "Kikyo don't you dare ask Inuyasha if he thought Kagome was easy!"" Ayame asked.

"No let's just uh…..wait in…Kagome's room and when we hear them coming down the stairs Kagome can ask Kikyo if she really did it. And if she did do it she can ask what he said." Sango suggested.

"Ok…" I agreed. So we all went into my room for what felt like an eternity although it was really only a few minutes before we heard them coming down the stairs. I went to the door and looked down the hall to see Inuyasha in a hurry to go down the steps and Kikyo chasing after him.

"Kikyo!" I called and ran out the room before she could go down the steps.

"Yes?" She asked and came over to me.

"What happened? Why did he look like he was in a hurry to get away?"

She gave me a sad look. "Well at first we started studying and then I asked how he felt about you but what he told me….well I'd rather not say."

"What?"

She sighed. "Well uh he said that he tried to kiss you because you looked so much like me. He also said that he had liked me for a while but was scared to make a move so instead he came to you and decided you were the next best thing for the moment. After he said that he grabbed my hand and asked if I was interested in him and once I told him no he stormed off. I was trying to go after him to apologize but you stopped me before I could. I'm sorry Kagome…but hey at least he didn't think you were easy….sort of." She gave me small hug and pat on my shoulder before she made her way down stairs.

I stood there shocked I couldn't believe it. The prince used me as a way to get to my sister and tried to kiss me as a way to see what it would be like to kiss her! And here I thought he liked me…what a fool I am to believe that he would like someone as simple as me. Of course he liked Kikyo she's so pretty and smart and polite and the list is longer than that. I turned to go back to my room but stopped when someone called my name.

"Kagome?"

I turned back around and saw the person who put me in my current depressed state….Inuyasha.

"Hello Kagome I didn't get to talk to you much tonight how are you doing?" He asked and started walking over to me but stopped when I took steps back away from him.

"Are you alright you seem sad?"

"Why did you come back up here?" I asked trying to hide some of the hurt in my voice (but a little came out) and not looking at him.

"I left my phone upstairs…but why won't you look at-"He started.

"If you left it up there then you should go get it and leave." I said cutting him off.

"Why are you being like this? Yesterday you were so nice and-"

"Don't bring up yesterday ever again! I know why you were being so nice and…and almost did what you did! I'm not some cheap demo toy that you can use and play with before you buy the real thing! So just go away!" I ran into my room before he could say anything else and shut the door behind me and fell to the floor in tears. Sango and Ayame ran over to me and they both hugged me.

"Kagome what happened?" Sango asked.

"That damn prince is what happened." I answered.

"What did he do?"

I told them everything and Sango stood up and started cracking her knuckles.

"Is he still here?" She asked.

"Sango don't go and start making a seen mom and dad wouldn't like that." Ayame said.

"Yeah it's alright Sango I'm ok." I said drying my eyes more.

"But…fine…did you really like that…that…asshole?" She asked sitting back down again.

"Well I wanna say no but I think I did feel a little something for him."

"Oh Kags...don't worry you'll find someone better who will like you for you trust me." She smiled and hugged me.

"Yeah!" Ayame agreed and hugged me to.

I giggled. "Alright guys I get it now let me go." They did and we all stood up and went over to sit on the bed instead of the floor.

"Girls the Takahashi's are leaving would you please come to say good bye to them?" Mom called to us from downstairs.

"Do you wanna go or do you want us to tell her you fell asleep?" Ayame asked getting up with Sango.

"Tell her I went to sleep." I said getting up too but going into my closet so I could change.

"Alright." She said and they both left. I changed into my night gown, washed off my makeup and took my hair out of the bun and just let it hang down my back before I crawled into bed and actually went to sleep.

**^_^Normal P.O.V^_^**

Sango and Ayame made their way down stairs to say good bye to the Takahashi's. When they got down they saw them already about to leave so they just curtsied. Ayame went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water and Sango was about to go back upstairs to check on Kagome but someone called and stopped her.

"Yes…oh it's you." Sango said turning around to see Inuyasha running towards her.

"You're Sango, right?" He asked when he finally reached her.

"Yes, and your Asshole Takahashi, right." She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Look I'm gonna leave that alone for now, but the reason I came to talk to you is because I wanted to know what was wrong with Kagome."

She glared at him harder then she already was. "Why do you care? Haven't you already hurt her enough? She knows the truth about why you did…well what you almost did yesterday night so just stay away from her." And with that said she ran upstairs.

"What?" He asked himself.

When Sango had left he went outside and into a carriage with Sesshomaru and Rin and they all left to go home.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Rin asked.

"Yes I'm ok."

"Alright…"

All Inuyasha could think about was what Kagome and Sango had said to him.

_**Don't bring up yesterday ever again! I know why you were being so nice and…and almost did what you did! I'm not some cheap demo toy that you can use and play with before you buy the real thing! So just go away!**_

_**Why do you care? Haven't you already hurt her enough? She knows the truth about why you did…well what you almost did yesterday night so just stay away from her.**_

_She knows the truth? Then why is she acting like this? She should be happy…. _Inuyasha thought.

**Wow this chapter was supposed to be only 6-7 pages but its 10…eh oh well. Ok so since I've got like nothing to say….here's some randomness.**

**^_^ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS^_^**

**Ok well I wanna do something else fun and I hope you like it….I've decided to do some sort of guess the people but it's not going to be this anime it's for another one called Clannad.**

**In Clannad the main character (or second main character) loves these things called Dango's. I want you to tell me who that person is (her name) who her husband is (his name) and who their daughter is (her name) and don't worry I'll give you some clues on how to find out. And if you win I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter like the chapter name and part of it. Good luck! (I'll PM you the stuff)**

**Clues (Google it)**

**Nagisa Furukawa **

**Clannad characters**

**Clannad and Clannad After Story**

**The first person who I see got it right gets the sneak peek. Oh and I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a decade my usually internet provider has been feeling sad lately and she doesn't want any company and my laptop screen is still busted and I really can't see anything on it so once again I'm sorry!**

**^_^animefangirl92598^_^**


	3. Not Speaking

**My Fairytale**

**I don't have anything to say for once.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 3- Not Speaking**

**^_^Kagome's P.O.V^_^**

It's been 3 weeks since I've heard of and thought of the prince. After what happened that night I haven't left the castle grounds once. Sango and Ayame have tried to get me to go out but I refuse to. And Kikyo hasn't really said anything to me since that night either.

"Kagome!" Ayame yelled running into my room and hopping on my bed which is where I was currently sitting.

"Yes Ayame."

"You will never guess what just happened to me!"

"You finally read a book?"

"No! And I never will."

"Then what is it?"

"I meet a really cute guy!" She screamed and started hopping on my bed.

"Where did you meet him?"

"Out in the kingdom, his name is Koga and he's not exactly royalty but he does come from a royal family."

"That's nice."

"I know! And get this he asked me if I wanted to have dinner with him tonight and I said yes!"

"Good for you."

"Oh but there is one little catch…."

"And that is?"

"He uh asked if I knew two other girls that could go with him and two of his friends….and I kinda told him that two of my sisters would love to go…" Ayame said looking at the floor the entire time.

"I hope the two sisters you were talking about are Sango and Kikyo."

"No well yes Sango but I meant you."

"Ayame!"

"I'm sorry, I know what happened that night made you really upset and you don't want to leave but this could be fun."

"I'm not in the mood to leave Ayame."

"Come on Kagie please! Who knows one of the guys he's talking about could be really cute and you two might hit it off."

"I don't know…"

"Kagie how long have you been in here?"

"I don't know a week?"

"No 3 weeks. 3! You can't stay in here forever."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Really!"

"Do you want me to change my mind?"

"No! Now come on let's go ask Sango." She grabbed my hand and pulled me off my bed and out the door.

"You didn't ask her already?" I asked.

"No."

I shook my head as we went up the second and third flight of stairs and into the training room where Sango was and usually is training to fight demons.

"Sango!" Ayame called going over to where Sango was dress in her fighting suit **(what she wears in the anime.) **and a sword in her hand.

"Yes?" she asked coming over to us.

"You, Kagie and I are going out tonight to have dinner with a cute guy I meet and two of his friends."

"Alright." Sango agreed.

"Alright? You're not gonna question her?" I asked Sango.

"No I've got nothing better to do."

"Yes! This is gonna be awesome!" Ayame cheered.

**^_^At Dinner^_^**

When Sango, Ayame and I walked into the restaurant we got a table and waited for the others to arrive. I had on a blueish gray spaghetti strap dress with a black ribbon that came to my thighs, black heels, lip gloss, and eyeliner. Sango had on a red dress that came just below her knees, red heels, a little red lipstick and red eye shadow. And Ayame had on a yellow dress, yellow heels and lip gloss.

"Ayame?" Someone asked coming over to our table.

"Hello Koga!" Ayame said getting up and hugging him. Koga was a wolf demon like Ayame, he had long dark brown hair that was in a ponytail and a black dress shirt that was tucked into black dress pants.

"Come sit down where are your friends?" Ayame asked sitting him down and sitting back down herself across form him.

"They'll be here shortly, but I'm Koga Nokimana nice to meet you." Koga said addressing Sango and I.

"I'm Kagome." I said.

"And I'm Sango nice to as well."

"Have you all been waiting long?" Koga asked.

"No not that long." Ayame answered.

"Good."

"Yo Koga!" A boy with short black hair that was in a small ponytail and a gray shirt that was tucked into his pants called and came over to us.

"Hey, ladies this is a friend of mine Miroku Ootoji, and Miroku this is Kagome Higurashi, Sango Higurashi and Ayame Higurashi." After he said Ayame's name he shot Miroku a look that said _she's mine but you can have one of the other two._ And Miroku nodded and sat across from Sango.

"You know you are very beautiful, Sango." Miroku said and winked at her.

"Oh, thank you." Sango said, blushing a little bit.

"Ok now where is-"

"I'm right here."

I looked up and I swear I could have screamed. The one and only Inuyasha was standing before us with a red button up shirt and black jeans. He looked at me and gave me a sweet smile I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.

"It's about time what took you so long?" Koga asked.

"Sorry I just had something to take care of." Inuyasha said and sat across from me. I felt him rub his foot up and down my leg so I glared at him and he stopped and gave me a smirk.

"Whatever. Anyway Inuyasha this is Kagome Higurashi, Sango Higurashi and Ayame Higurashi." He gave Inuyasha the same look he gave Miroku and Inuyasha nodded and looked at me again.

"Hello everyone my name is Wilson and I will be your server tonight. May I start everyone off with a drink?" The waiter said coming over to us.

"I'll have a coke." Koga said.

"I want sprite." Miroku said.

"Water." Sango said.

"Same." I said.

"Me too." Ayame said.

"Pepsi." Inuyasha said.

"Alright I'll be out with that shortly." Wilson said and went to the kitchen.

I felt Inuyasha's foot on my leg again.

"Sango, Ayame will you go to the bathroom with me please?" I asked standing up.

"Sure." They said standing up too.

"Excuse us." I said throwing a quick glare at Inuyasha which he smirked in return and walking to the bathroom with Sango and Ayame behind me. Once we got inside I closed the door and turned to Ayame.

"What the hell Ayame!" I screamed.

"I didn't know one of his friends was Inuyasha!"

"I'm going home."

"Kagome please no!"

"I'm not staying if he's here."

"Kagome at least stay a little while longer." Sango said.

"Fine, but only until after dinner then I'm leaving." I said.

"Ok that's fine with me, thank you!" Ayame said,

"Yeah let's go." I said and walked out of the bathroom.

"Is everything alright?" Miroku asked us when we got back to the table and sat down.

"Yes, everything is fine." I answered and took a drink of my water that was on the table now.

The night went by nicely but Inuyasha still kept playing with my leg under the table I kept shooting glares at him. After we finished the food we ordered Koga started ordering desert.

"Um I'm sorry but I have to go now." I said standing up.

"Already?" Koga asked.

"Yes goodnight." I pushed in my chair and left. Instead of going straight home I took a detour to a park that was nearby and sat on a bench.

"Kagome."

I turned around to see who called me then turn back the other way away from him.

"Would you go away please?" I asked.

"No because I want to know why you're ignoring me." Inuyasha said sitting next to me.

"It's because you're a dumb jerk." I said still looking forward.

"What did I do to make you think I was a dumb jerk?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm not. You said you knew the truth right? Then why are you being this way? I thought you would be happy."

I quickly snapped my head in his direction. "Happy? Why the hell would I be happy about something like that?"

"Because it's a good thing?"

"Good thing? It's a good thing to be someone's toy? Maybe if I was a slut but since I'm not goodbye." I stood up and started walking away.

"Hold on." Inuyasha said and grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go!" I screamed trying to get out of his grasp.

"Kagome what are you talking about? You're not a toy to me."

"Quit lying!"

"Tell me what you're talking about and why you think you're a toy to me."

"Kikyo told me that the reason you tried to kiss me was because I looked so much like her and since you really liked her you thought it would be the next best thing."

"That's a lie!"

"What?"

"You wanna know what really happened?"

"What do you mean what really happened?"

He took me back over to the bench and sat us down.

"Well when we got up stairs…."

**^_^Flashback^_^**

_**Kikyo walked into the library with Inuyasha behind her and they sat down at a small table in the middle of the room. **_

"_**Let's start." Kikyo said and reached for one of the books on the table already.**_

"_**Inuyasha don't you think were a perfect match?" Kikyo asked flipping pages in the book.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You see I've liked you for a long time and I'm sure you like me because you tried to kiss Kagome yesterday."**_

"_**No I tried to kiss her because I like her."**_

"_**You say you like her but really I think you like me. And kissing her would be the next best thing for the time being."**_

"_**And I think you're crazy now weren't we supposed to be studying?"**_

"_**Right, here look at this." Kikyo said sliding the book over to him.**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**It's a list of our possible baby names." She said smiling.**_

"_**Inuyo? Look we are not-"**_

"_**I know you think that but," She got up walked behind him and leaned into his ear then whispered. "I'm the best you'll ever get so just forget about Kagome."**_

"_**Excuse me?" Inuyasha jumped up and turned to her.**_

"_**Let's get one thing straight Kikyo I don't like you at all and I think your plain crazy."**_

"_**No dot crazy but I am crazy in love with you."**_

"_**Well I'm sorry I don't feel the same way."**_

"_**But we would look so cute together." She went back over to the book and flipped to the last few pages.**_

"_**Look I made a bunch of pictures of us together." She said showing him.**_

"_**What kind of book is that?" He asked.**_

"_**An us book I spent a lot of time making it."**_

"_**There will be no 'us'"**_

"_**Yes there will."**_

_**Inuyasha only shook his head and walked out of the room.**_

"_**Inuyasha wait!"**_

**^_^Flashback End^_^**

"And that's what happened up there." Inuyasha finished.

"You expect me to believe that?" I asked.

"Yes because it's the truth."

"I'm sure I'm not Kikyo's favorite person but I don't believe that she would lie to me for her own personal gain." I stood up and looked down at him.

"Kagome please believe me." Inuyasha said standing too.

I shook my head. "Goodbye, Inuyasha." I said and ran away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called behind me but I just ignored him and kept running.

I called one of my drivers so he could take me home. When I got inside I started walking upstairs so I could go to bed.

"Lady Kagome!"

I turned around and saw one of the workers running towards me.

"Yes?" I asked walking to her.

"This arrived a while ago for you." She said handing me an envelope.

"Who is it from?" I asked taking it.

"There was no name on it."

"Alright, thank you."

She curtsied and left. I went upstairs into my room and threw my heels off then sat on my bed.

_Who could this be from? _I thought.

I opened the envelope and read the letter that was inside.

**Kagome,**

**Since you not believe me when I told you the truth about what happened how about I prove it to you. Look for the book I was talking about it might still be in the library upstairs or it might be in her room. Once you've found it and see that I was right call me. 745-7895**

**-Inuyasha**

After I read it I balled it up and threw it across the room.

_That stupid idot, does he really think I'm going to go and look for that dumb book?_

And before I knew it I was in front of Kikyo's bedroom door. Kikyo was out so I knew this was my only chance. I put my hand on the handle and turned the knob. Kikyo's room was gold she had gold sheets and wallpaper and tons of other gold stuff. I walked and looked around for the book under her bed and on her book shelf. I realized I wasn't going to find and Inuyasha was a big fat liar I started leaving but something on a corner of her dresser caught my eye. I went over to it and saw a thick dark brown book and picked it up. When I flipped it open to the middle pages I gasped. There were baby names.

**Inuyo**

**Kiasha**

**Ai**

**Sakura**

**Sora**

And lots more….Inuyasha was right.

"I see you found my book."

I looked over at the door and Kikyo was there leaning on the door frame.

"Kikyo….how could you lie to me?" I asked.

"I only did it because Inuyasha is mine." She said and walked over to me.

"He is not yours Kikyo."

"Yes he is. He's been mine since I first saw him." She took the book out of my hands and looked at the page.

"Ah Kiasha that one is my favorite…." She said.

"In order for him to be yours he has to agree and clearly he doesn't."

"He doesn't yet but he will in time. So," She closed the book and looked at me. "Stay away from him."

"No and you can't make me." I left her room and went into mine. I picked up the letter and unballed it then dialed the number that was on it.

"_Hello?"_ A tired voice asked.

"You were right."

**Was this chapter good? I hope it was. Congrats to **_**Xx**__**Sakura-and-SasukeXx **_**for getting those questions from last time right! **

**^_^ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS^_^**

**QUIZ!**

**What episode did Kikyo kiss Inuyasha in front of Kagome? (Barf)**

**Who makes up all of Kagome's illnesses while she's in Feudal Japan?**

**What's Kagome's cat name?**

**Who is Koharu?**

**Which band of 7 member specializes in poison?**

**^_^animefangirl92598^_^ **


	4. Date

**My Fairytale**

**Nothing to say. (WOW)**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha is not mine blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 4- Date**

**^_^Kagome's P.O.V^_^**

"You were right."

"_Who is this?"_

"Kagome."

"_Kagome? You actually did it?"_

"Yes."

"_Did you see the book?"_

"Yes, but the only thing I saw was the baby names."

"_That's great. So do you take back what you said about me lying to you?"_

"…...Yes."

"_And will you go on a date with me tomorrow afternoon?"_

"A date?"

"_Yeah it can be a starting over date."_

"Sure…but I feel that it's a little too soon to go on a 'date' so how about we just hang out?"

"_Ok I'll pick you up at one is that alright?"_

"Yes."

"_Goodnight, Kagome."_

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and I put mine on my nightstand near my bed. Then I changed into my nightgown and went to sleep. The next morning I woke up and did my usual routine then went downstairs to eat something.

"Good morning Lady Kagome." The head chef said bowing to me.

"Good morning. Could you please make me an omelet?"

"Of course." The chef said and started cooking.

"Morning!" Ayame said coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning Lady Ayame. Would you like me to make you something?"

"No thank you. So Kagome you do know that Inuyasha left right after you did?" Ayame asked me sitting down. **(They have a small table in the kitchen for laziness)**

"Yes."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Uh is Kikyo here?"

"No I don't think so?"

"Well where is Sango?"

"Yes, she is." Sango said coming into the kitchen with us.

"Good morning Lady Sango. Would you like me to make you something?"

"No. Why were you asking for me?" Sango asked sitting down with us.

"Because I had to tell you guys something and I wanted to do it while were in the same room." I said.

"Alright what is it?"

"Here you are." The chef said putting my food down. **(Fast omelet!)**

"Thank you. So you guys remember what Kikyo said Inuyasha said right?" I asked.

"About him thinking you were the next best thing to Kikyo? How could we not remember?" Sango asked.

"Alright turns out that Kikyo was lying and Inuyasha never thought those things at all."

What?" Ayame asked.

"Why would Kikyo lie?" Sango asked.

I told everything, from when Inuyasha told me what really happened at the park to me going into Kikyo's room and seeing her "Wish Book" as I now call it.

"How dare Kikyo do something like that!" Sango screamed, stood and slammed her hands on the table.

"Sango calm down." Ayame said.

"No! Where is she! I'm gonna beat the sh-"

"Sango it's alright…I haven't even told you the good part yet." I said and she sat back down mildly clam.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well last night after I found out he asked me out on a date."

"Really!" Sango and Ayame shrieked.

"Uh huh, but I told him that it's a little too soon actually call it a date so were just gonna hang out."

"What time do you leave?" Ayame asked.

"At one."

"Omg it's….11:04 now you have to get ready!" Sango said standing again.

"I've got time." I said finishing my omelet.

"Kagie you take forever to get ready so come on!" Ayame said grabbing my arm and taking me upstairs with Sango behind us.

"Ok I'm sure you already showered so just sit on the bed and say a random color." Ayame said while going into my closet with Sango.

In case I didn't already mention it Ayame, Sango and I have thing where we all where stuff with colors that go together like yesterday that night Kikyo lied to me Ayame wore pink, Sango wore yellow and I wore orange. And every Christmas Sango would wear something green, Ayame would wear something red and I would wear something white. But sometimes we would just wear random colors like yesterday, Inuyasha's birthday party and today.

"Um….purple." I said and they each picked one outfit with purple in it out of my closet with basically every color in the world.

I looked at my choices Sango picked out a strapless mulberry-purple silk dress with a thin metallic gold belt. And Ayame picked out a purple short sleeved top that looked a little tight around the waist area with small ruffles and black pencil skirt.

"Sango's." I said. Sango put the dress on the edge of my bed and she went back into the closet with Ayame to get my shoes.

Sango came out with simple purple heels and Ayame had black T-strapped stiletto heels with a bow at the toes.

"Ayame's." I said. Then I got up went in my bathroom to go change. When I finished getting the dress and shoes on I went over to my makeup table and did my makeup and brushed my hair.

"You look great." Ayame said when I finished putting my makeup on.

"Thank you." I said. Sango handed me a purple shoulder bag with gold chain.

"Well let's go downstairs and wait." Sango said.

We all went into the living room with the TV and Ayame jumped into the reclining chair, pulled the lever thing and turned on the TV and Sango and I sat on the couch. They were watching Total Drama Revenge of the Island and I was playing The Moron Test on my iPod.

"Scot is such an asshole!" Ayame screamed at the TV.

"I know right! He- "Sango started.

"Pardon my interruption, but Prince Inuyasha Takahashi is here." Daisuki said.

"Oh really? Wow where did the time go? Get up Kagome!" Sango yelled pulled me up.

"Ok!" I said rubbing my arm. We walked to the front door and Inuyasha was there wearing a navy blue button down shirt with the first three buttons undone and a white wife beater underneath, black jeans and high top Converse.

"You look beautiful, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you." I said looking down and hiding a small blush that was on my cheeks.

"Hey uh Inuyasha…I'm uh sorry….ya no for calling you an asshole and stuff…." Sango said.

"It's cool, but because of it you owe me a favor." Inuyasha said.

"What kind of favor?"

"You'll find out." He winked at her, took my hand and led us out the door.

"Damn it Inuyasha you get back here and tell me what that favor is!" Sango yelled. He just waved a little without looking back at her.

"I take back what I took back he is and always will be an asshole…." Sango mumbled.

"Shall we?" Inuyasha asked offering his hand so he could help me into the carriage.

I just smiled and let me help me inside. He stepped in after me and we were off.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere fun." He said.

"I need more of a description then that."

"Ok, somewhere fun and you will like it."

"That's still not good enough…can I guess?"

"Sure."

I crossed my arms and stared thinking. "Alright um….your place?"

"I wouldn't take you to my house on our first date."

"It's not a date…."

"We're here."

I looked out and saw that we were at the park.

"The park?" I asked as he got out and offered his hand to help me out.

"Yes it'll be fun." He said.

"But won't people notice us?" I asked while he took my hand and led us somewhere. I blushed and looked down at our hands.

_He's holding my hand a lot…._ I thought.

"They would but were going to a private park." He walked into a forest like area and straight ahead you could see that there was some kind of opening.

"Oh…"

When we finally got there my mouth dropped open for a bit because…..it was really beautiful. The whole place was in a circular shape surrounded by trees and there was a swing set in the middle. Behind the swing set was a little pond with a bench off to the side and flowers where everywhere!

"This is so beautiful…." I said and walked over to one of the swings to sit down.

"I thought you might like it." Inuyasha said and sat next to me on the other swing.

"When did you find this place?" I asked and started swinging.

"A while ago actually, for some reason I like going into forests and when I went deep enough into this one I noticed this place and decided to make it my secret spot."

"What about the swings?"

"I had someone put them here."

"Oh….so uh what made you want to….ask me on a 'date' even though I said this wasn't a date?"

"Because I like you."

"But how do you like someone without even knowing them?"

"I'm not sure it just happens."

I just nodded my head and continued swinging.

"What kind of music do you like?"

Instead of answering I stopped the swing and pulled my iPod out. Then I played a random song which turned out to be…..then song we dance to.

"Isn't that the song we danced to?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I got it the day after we danced."

"And why did you do that?" He asked smirking.

"I….it…well…"

"Could it have been because Kag didn't want to forget dancing with me?"

"No! The song was nice! And why are you calling me Kag now?"

"Because dear _Kag _Kagome is a long name and it seems like Ayame had dibs on Kagie and Sango had Kags."

"So you wanted your own nickname for me?"

"That's right."

"Whatever. Now explain something to me _Yash _why is it that just a few seconds ago you were sorta quiet and sweet and nice and now you seem all playful?"

"Yash?" He chuckled.

"Yes dear _Yash _Inuyasha is a long name."

"Alright so to each other were Kag and Yash. And to answer your question before I wasn't sure if I should act princely around you like I do with other people or act like myself like I do with Miroku and Koga."

"Why?"

"Some people prefer someone who has manners and all that crap."

"Ok so what made you act like yourself right now?"

"You just don't look like the type of person who cares either way."

"That's true I don't care, but you should have been you from the start."

"Really"

"Yes how else can I learn who the real you is?"

"I understand alright so from now on I'll be me and you be you."

"I was and am being me."

"You are? Because I know you aren't all shy and don't talk much."

"Yes that is who I am just ask Sango or Ayame."

"Oh then we'll just have to fix that."

"How?"

He just smiled and grabbed my hand which made me blush again.

"Why are you blushing?" Inuyasha asked as we left his secret spot.

"Because you're holding my hand again…."

"Something wrong with it?"

"Uh no…"

He squeezed it and he took us to the shopping center.

"Oh Kagome!"

I turned around and saw Prince Hojo coming towards us.

"Oh…Hojo…hi…" I said. Hojo has like me for the longest time and he knows I don't like him back but still keeps trying.

"How have you been? I've missed you."

"I've been good."

"Have you changed your mind about dating me?"

"Um no I-"

"Do you not notice me? And that were holding hands?" Inuyasha growled.

"Now I do. You're Prince Takahashi right?" Hojo asked.

"Yes I am."

"Kagome you're not dating him are you? He isn't your type."

"How do you know what my type is? And no were not dating." I said.

"Yet…" Inuyasha said under his breath. I heard him and I elbowed him in the side he. Only smirked and let go of my hand then wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well we would love to stay and chat some, more but we've got a date to continue." Inuyasha said.

"A date?" Hojo asked.

"No, it's not a date." I said glaring at Inuyasha.

"To you it's not, but to me it is so later Joho." Inuyasha said pulling me away with him.

"It's Hojo!" Hojo yelled.

"That was interesting." Inuyasha said.

"No it was annoying Hojo has been interested in me since I was twelve. And I keep telling him I'm not interested." I said sighing.

"Well now that I'm in the picture he can't have you."

"What does that mean?"

He didn't answer me he only opened a door to a store. I went in and looked around it was a music shop.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"You like music right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."

"Well let's look around."

"Ok." I said shrugging.

I looked around a certain album caught my attention. The name of it was Kerli and it had a little doll thing on it with white hair, a little tiara and she was holding a small dog. I picked it up and looked at the songs on the back of it. And when I saw one I wanted to hear I went over to one of the things you can search and listen to songs on. Then put the headphones in my ear and I played the song.

"This sounds really cool…" I said to myself.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's called Walking On Air. Listen." I gave him the headphones and he put them in.

"It's got a nice beat." He said.

"I know."

"Do you want it?" He asked taking the headphones out.

"Want what?"

"The CD."

"No I'll just download the song when I get home."

"Alright, if you say so."

We left the music shop and got back into the carriage.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"To get something to eat I'm starving." Inuyasha said.

I laughed. The ride was mostly quiet except for Inuyasha's humming.

"What are you humming?" I asked.

"A song." He answered.

"What song?"

"Let me see your iPod."

"What makes you think I brought it with me?"

He raised his eyebrow and extended his arm. I opened my bag and gave it to him.

"Password?"

"Hello Kitty."

"Hello Kitty? Why?"

"Because I couldn't think of a good one and that was the first one thing that came to mind."

He nodded.

"What are you about to do?"

"Get the song I was humming for you."

"How? I don't have my computer."

"I know an app."

He took a while and then he started playing a song.

_**I'm at war with the world **_

_**And they try to pull me into the dark**_

_**I struggle to find my faith**_

_**As I'm slipping from your arms**_

_**It's getting harder to stay awake **_

_**And my strength is fading fast**_

_**You breathe into me at last**_

_**I'm awake, I'm alive **_

_**Now I know what I believe inside**_

_**Now it's my time**_

_**I'll do what I want cause this is my life **_

_**(Here, right now)**_

_**Right here, right now**_

_**Stand my ground and never back down**_

_**I know what I believe inside**_

_**I'm awake, and I'm alive**_

_**I'm at war with the world**_

_**Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul**_

_**I've already made up my mind**_

_**No matter what, I can't be bought or sold**_

_**When my faith is getting weak **_

_**And I feel like giving in**_

_**You breathe into me again**_

_**I'm awake, I'm alive **_

_**Now I know what I believe inside **_

_**Now it's my time**_

_**And I'll do what I want cause this is my life **_

_**(Here, right now)**_

_**Right here, right now**_

_**Stand my ground and never back down**_

_**I know what I believe inside**_

_**I'm awake, and I'm alive**_

_**Waking up, waking up**_

_**Waking up, waking up**_

_**Waking up, waking up**_

_**Waking up, waking up in the dark**_

_**I can feel you in my sleep**_

_**In your arms, I feel you breathe into me**_

_**Forever hold this heart that I will give to you**_

_**Forever I will live for you**_

_**I'm awake, I'm alive**_

_**Now I know what I believe inside**_

_**Now it's my time**_

_**I'll do what I want cause this is my life**_

_**(Here, right now)**_

_**Right here, right now**_

_**Stand my ground and never back down**_

_**I know what I believe inside **_

_**I'm awake, and I'm alive**_

_**Waking up, waking up**_

_**Waking up, waking up **_

_**Waking up, waking up**_

_**Waking up, waking up**_

"That song is so cool!" I said.

Inuyasha smirked and opened the door for us then helped me out. We were at a café and we sat down at a table outside. After we finished we got back into the carriage and went to the beach. I took off my shoes and we walked and talked holding hands again and enjoyed the sunset. When the sun went down we left.

"Today was fun thank you." I said while we were standing in front of my house.

"No problem, just promise me we can do it again." Inuyasha said.

"Of course, goodnight Inuyasha."

"Goodnight, Kagome." He kissed my cheek and left.

I smiled and went inside. When I got to my room I saw Sango and Ayame sleeping on my bed in their pj's.

_They must have waited up. _I thought.

I went into my closet and changed then went and took my makeup off. After that I got my iPod and tried to download that song I heard in the music store but it kept saying I was putting in the wrong password. So I got my phone and called Inuyasha.

"_Hello, beautiful." _Inuyasha said.

"Did you do something to my iPod? It keeps saying I'm putting in the wrong password."

"_Oh that? I changed it for you."_

"Well what is it?"

"_It's Kagome Takahashi."_ He said and hung up.

My eyes widened he really changed it to that? I put that in as my password and sure enough it worked.

**Was that a good place to end it? I hope so. Anyway I am so freakin sorry for not updating! The last time I could I caught a cold and I felt too sick to update so please forgive me! And so to make up for my absence LONG CHAPTER! And now RANDOMNESS!**

**^_^ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS^_^**

**SO uh…..I wrote another story it's called A Broken Heart Can Find Love you guys should check it out and tell me if you like it.**

**I've got nothing else soooo QUIZ TIME!**

**^_^QUIZ^_^**

**Who is Inuyasha's dad's enemy?**

**How many Inuyasha movies are there? What are they called?**

**Who is the bad guy in the 1****st**** one?**

**Who is Tsubaki?**

**How did Miroku's wind tunnel get damaged?**

**By the way the song was called Awake and Alive by Skillet**

**^_^animefangirl92598^_^**


	5. Kikyo's Day

**My Fairytale**

**This chapter is going to be about what Kikyo was doing on Inuyasha and Kagome's first date. It won't be that long either since no one really cares about Kikyo.**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha is not mine.**

**Chapter 5- Kikyo's Day**

**^_^Kikyo's P.O.V^_^**

I woke up before my sister's like usual and took a shower. I came out wearing an orange blouse, long white skirt and white sandals before I went and looked at my favorite book. I've been working on it since I was fourteen and one day if my plans go accordingly the man I made it about will be mine.

Prince Inuyasha Takahashi.

He the most handsome guy ever! With his long silver hair, golden eye and cute dog ears I swear I want to faint every single time I see him. But because I am a princess I must keep calm and act natural. When he told me he was only interested in my goofy little sister Kagome I understood it was only because he didn't realize it was me he liked and he only said he liked her was because she looks so much like me. He is clearly in denial and that's alright with me because when he finally admits it was me and only me all along we'll have a good laugh about it and live happily ever after.

"Good Morning, Lady Kikyo." One of the maids said to me as I came downstairs.

"Good Morning." I said going into my father's study.

"Moring father." I said standing by the door.

"Morning, are you leaving out again?" He asked.

"Yes that is what I came to tell you."

"Alright your mother and I will be leaving also to attend to business matters."

I nodded and left. Then I went out to the carriage and went to my favorite bookstore café. When I went inside I took my usual seat.

"Hello again princess would you like your usual?" A waiter asked me.

"Yes please."

He nodded and left.

"We need a new spot Kikyo."

I looked up and saw my good friend Prince Naraku.

"Do you mean a new table or a new place?" I asked while he sat across from me.

"Place." He said.

"But I like it here."

"It is nice."

"Here you go one coffee, one orange juice and finger sandwiches." The waiter said putting the stuff down, bowing to us and leaving.

"What if I didn't come? What would you have done with this coffee these extra finger sandwiches?" Naraku asked and took his coffee and a sandwich.

"I don't know gave them back I guess." I said drinking my orange juice.

He shrugged.

"So how are Kagura and Kanna?" I asked.

"Their good but they really can be a pain in my ass." Naraku said.

"Well they are your little sisters. Just consider yourself lucky you only have two while I have three."

"How are they?"

"Sango is good, Ayame is still dopey as ever and Kagome has recently found my book."

"Your fantasy book?"

"It is not a fantasy."

"But it has yet to be a reality."

"Give it time. But yes she found it and now knows that he is mine."

"Did she except it?"

"No she said that he isn't and she left my room. I'm not sure what she did after that."

"What if she and Inuyasha are on a date?"

"Yeah right!" I laughed.

"They could be, she could have called him or something and they could have made plans for a date today."

"Kagome isn't stupid if I said he was mine then she would have listened."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess that isn't them holding hands and going into a carriage."

"What?"

"Turn around."

I did and my eyes widened. That was them leaving the music store across the street, holding hands and going into a carriage.

"Were leaving." I said standing up and throwing money on the table.

"Why?" Naraku asked standing too.

"So we can follow them come on!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out. I think I saw him smile when I grabbed his hand but I must have been seeing things.

"Is it right to be following them?" Naraku asked after he signaled his driver to leave and got into the carriage with me.

"Follow them but keep a distance." I told the driver ignoring Naraku. He nodded and did as told.

"Let them be Kik let them be and just give up on Inuyasha and move on." Naraku said.

"No way Naru! I've been in love with him for a long time and no one will take him from me!" I said.

"But he clearly wants Kagome not you."

"Shut it!"

"Kikyo if he is dumb enough to not want you then give up. I know a guy who would love to be with you."

"Who?" I asked looking at him now.

"You've known him for a long time…." He said quietly.

"That slims it down to….a lot of people." I said sighing.

"Don't worry he'll yell you himself one day."

I just nodded.

When the carriage stopped at a good distance I noticed that we were at a café and they were getting an outside table. Then after that we followed them to a beach.

"This is too romantic! He should be walking hand and hand with me not my sorry excuse for a damn sister!"

Naraku just shook his head at me.

When the sun went down we finally went home and the thing I saw made me sick. Inuyasha kissed her! She will pay for not listening to me and attempting to steal my man. I promise this.

**Told ya it wouldn't be long I mean who cares about Kikyo? I just wanted you guys to know that she and Naraku stalked them their entire date.**

**^_^ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS^_^**

**Rosario + Vampire is a really good anime I'm just starting season 2 now!**

**^_^QUIZ^_^**

**Why doesn't Kohaku remember Sango?**

**What happened to Sango and Kohaku's family?**

**Why does Inuyasha want the jewel?**

**Who likes Sesshomaru?**

**Who travels with Sesshomaru?**

**^_^animefangirl92598^_^**


	6. Girls Night Out

**My Fairytale**

**30 reviews oh yeah! Thanks guys it makes me really happy.**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha is not mine.**

**Chapter 6- Girls Night Out**

**^_^Kagome's P.O.V^_^**

"Kagome! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and saw Sango and Ayame.

"What?" I asked still sort of sleepy.

"How was the date?" Ayame asked.

"Oh it was great." I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Details." Sango said.

"We went to this park then a music store then a café then the beach where we walked and talked and watch the sunset then came home."

"That sounds cute and the sunset part sounds so romantic!" Ayame said.

"It was but I don't know why but I felt like someone was following us."

"Really?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"That's strange but let's change the subject what haven't we all done in a long time?"

"Shop!" Ayame said.

"We haven't had a G.N.O in a while either." I said.

"Exactly, so let's get ready to go have some fun!" Sango said then she and Ayame left my room.

In a few minutes we were all done I had on a white tank top with, black capris and black sandals. Sango had on a purple top, black skirt and black baby dolls. Ayame had on a pink dress with black polka dots and pink heels but the heels were short.

"Ok so here the plan we go and shop then eat then have our G.N.O." Sango said when we got into the carriage

"Cool with me." I said

"Yup!" Ayame said.

_**I'm awake I'm alive**_

_**Now I-**_

"Hello." I said answering my phone.

"_Hey Mrs. Takahashi what are you up to?" _Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing much Sango, Ayame and I are having a girl's day. Why do you keep calling me that Inuyasha?"

"Speaker." Sango mouthed.

I did and then put the phone on my lap.

"_Because one day you will be my Kagome Takahashi."_

Hearing him say that made me really happy. Sango and Ayame must have noticed because they were giving me weird smiles.

"You seem really sure about that Inuyasha." Ayame said.

"_I am." _

"What if I want to leave you? Wait we're not even dating." I said.

"_Yet. Anyway what are you girls doing today?"_

"Were going shopping." Ayame said.

"Then after that were going to that club called Shikon Jewel." Sango said.

"_Really?"_

"I didn't know we were going to Shikon Sango." I said.

"Oh yeah while we were getting ready I get us reservations as V.I.P's." Sango said.

"Cool! This is gonna be the best G.N.O ever!" Ayame said.

"_Maybe the boys and I can meet up with you girls."_

"No way! G.N.O stands for Girls Night Out so that means no boys." Ayame said crossing her arms.

"_Alright have fun girls but not too much fun, especially you Kagome." _Then he hung up.

"I think he really likes you Kagome." Ayame said.

"He may even love you." Sango added.

"He does not love me." I said.

"Then why else would he call you Kagome Takahashi?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." I said.

The conversation was cut short which I was thankful for because we were at the mall. The driver opened the door for us and we got out.

"Alright so we go in and shop like crazy, eat then party!" Sango said.

"We should get dresses for tonight and we should do our colors thing." I said as we walked into the mall.

"Yeah we should! The colors should be white, black and emerald green."

"That sounds cool I'll wear white." I said.

"I want black." Ayame said.

"Why not emerald? It would match your eyes." Sango said.

"Don't know I just don't."

"Ok so I'll wear emerald."

We went in so many stores and got lots of dresses, shoes, makeup and a bunch of other stuff. Then we went to eat some people tried to talk to us but as always one of the secret guards that no one ever noticed came and stopped them. After that we went to go dress shopping.

"Look at this!" Ayame said holding up a strapless black mid-thigh dress with layered ruffles on the bottom half.

"That's pretty." Sango said.

"I like it." I said.

"Cool I'm gonna go buy it." Ayame said and went to the register.

Sango and I looked around a little more when she left.

"I think I found something." Sango said she held up a one shoulder cut emerald green dress with ruffles on the one shoulder part and it came about mid-thigh.

"I love it." I said.

"Perfect." Ayame said.

Sango smiled and nodded then went to go and pay for the dress.

"My turn." I said. I looked all around but really couldn't find a dress that was for me. I was about to give up and go to another store but then I found something. It was a pure white V neck dress with fluttering sleeves and it looked like it came above the knee. I took it off the rack and brought it to Ayame and Sango.

"Awesome!" Ayame said.

"Yeah go and buy it." Sango said.

I did then we went to go get shoes. I got white heels with straps going up the ankles. Sango got green wedges. And Ayame got black open toe heels.

"What time is it?" Ayame asked.

"It's almost eight." I said looking at the time on my iPod.

"We should go and get ready in the bathroom then go to Shikon." Sango said.

We walked into the bathroom and changed into the dresses. And we put some of the makeup we bought on the rest of it was on its way back home with our other stuff while another carriage was outside for us. Sango put on a little green eye shadow, eyeliner and lip gloss. Ayame put on mascara, sparkly eye shadow and lip gloss. And I put on eyeliner and a little red lipstick.

"G.N.O time!" I said. We went out to the carriage and to Shikon.

Shikon was a club for teens royal and not royal. It was always packed and was the most popular club around.

"Come on we just have to tell the guy up there our names." Sango said then we went up to the bouncer guy.

"Are you on the list?" The guy asked.

"Yes were Sango, Ayame and Kagome Higurashi." Sango said. He looked and nodded.

"You can go in." He removed the velvet rope and let us in.

"Whoa this place is so cool." Ayame said.

"Let's go dance you guys." Sango said and pulled Ayame and I on the dance floor.

"This song is for all the ladies out tonight!" The DJ said.

_**Don't call me, leave me alone**_

_**Not gonna answer my phone**_

_**Cuz I don't, no I won't see you **_

_**I'm out to have a good time**_

_**To get you off of my mind**_

_**Cuz I don't, and I won't need you**_

_**Send out a 911**_

_**We're gonna have some fun**_

_**Hey boy, you know you better run**_

_**Cuz it's a girls' night**_

_**It's alright without you**_

_**You better hold tight **_

_**Cuz girls' night's without you**_

_**Let's go GNO, let's go GNO**_

_**Let's go GNO, let's go **_

_**It's a girls' night**_

_**I'll dance with somebody new **_

_**Don't have to think about you**_

_**And who knows what let go will lead to**_

_**You'll hear from everyone**_

_**You'll get the 411**_

_**Hey boy, you knew this day would come**_

_**Cuz it's a girls' night**_

_**It's aright without you**_

_**I'm gonna stay out**_

_**And play out without you**_

_**Let's go GNO, let's go GNO**_

_**Let's go GNO, let's go**_

_**Hey boy, don't you wish you**_

_**Could've been a good boy**_

_**Try to find another girl like me boy**_

_**Feel me when I tell ya I am fine**_

_**And it's time for me to draw the line**_

_**Cuz it's a girls' night **_

_**It's alright without you**_

_**I'm gonna stay out **_

_**And play out without you**_

_**You better hold tight**_

_**Cuz girls' night's without you**_

_**Let's go GNO, let's go GNO**_

_**Let's go GNO, let's go**_

_**It's a girls' night**_

"Hey sexy you wanna dance with me next?" Some guy asked me.

"Um no thank you." I said and started going to the bar to get some water but the guy grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"What the princess too good to dance with a present boy like me?"

"No I just don't want to dance with you." I said looking for Sango or Ayame but couldn't find them.

"Come on babe just on little dance maybe a little more later though." He smirked.

"I said no!" I tried to pull my hand away but his grip was to strong. Where were the guards? Maybe they didn't notice since it was really packed in here.

"If you don't wanna get beaten to a fucking bloody pulp then I suggest you let her go right now."

"Oh yeah who's gonna make me?" The guy turned around and gasped.

"I am now let her go." Inuyasha said his eyes were flashing from their beautiful gold to red.

The guy did and ran away.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, thank you." I said and walked into his waiting arms.

"Kagome!" Sango said with Ayame behind her.

"What happened I just saw that guy holding your wrist then run away when Inuyasha came." Sango asked.

"The bastard was trying to force Kagome to dance." Inuyasha said.

"I'm sorry we weren't here for you Kagie." Ayame said.

"It's alright." I said pulling away from Inuyasha

"Speaking of being here, why are you here Inuyasha?" I asked.

"I couldn't let you come to a party without me." Inuyasha smirked.

"And we couldn't let you girls either." Miroku said appearing behind Sango with Koga stood next to Ayame.

"Great our G.N.O got crashed by guys." Ayame sighed.

"We'll make it more fun. Oh and Sango you look beautiful." Miroku said making Sango blush.

"Thank you." She said.

"Ok enough chit chat let's dance." Inuyasha said taking my hand while Koga took Ayame's and Miroku got Sango's.

A slow song came on and we all dance together.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha said in the middle of the song.

"Yes."

"You look amazing." Inuyasha whispered in my ear.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Kagome."

"Yes."

"Will you go out with me?"

**End haha! I know I'm mean but how else am I going to keep you all entertained? Now just to make sure you all are interested in this story can I have at least 3 reviews? It would make me super duper happy! **

**^_^ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS^_^**

**Spongebob has been on ALL DAY…**

**I'm going to high school! Yaya!**

**^_^QUIZ^_^**

**Who defeated Yura of the Demon Hair? **

**How did they do it?**

**What does Ginta look like?**

**Who was the bad guy in the episode when Inuyasha turned human for the first time?**

**Who brought Kikyo back to life? (What a dumb thing to do)**

**^_^animefangirl92598^_^**


	7. Celebration

**My Fairytale**

**Hey so seems like you liked the last chapter. I wonder how it'll go in this one…..**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha is not mine.**

**Chapter 7- Celebration**

**^_^Kagome's P.O.V^_^**

Were my ears playing tricks on me? Or did Inuyasha really just ask me out?

"What?" I asked.

"Will you go out with me?" Inuyasha repeated.

I was speechless but also really happy.

"Yes." I said nodding.

He looked surprised then really happy. Then he picked me up off the ground and spun me around. I started giggling and when he finally put me down he did something I never imagined he'd do. He kissed me. It was short but it was the best kiss of my life and I wanted more. When we pulled away I heard cheering behind me.

"Alright Kags!" Sango said.

"Your official now?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, but I still feel like it's a little too soon." I said.

"It might be but I couldn't wait any longer." Inuyasha said smiling at me.

"Now that Inuyasha and Kagome are together Sango will you-"

Miroku didn't get to finish because Sango knocked him out for touching her ass.

"Damn perv! Kagome kiss Inuyasha goodbye, Ayame I don't know hug Koga were leaving." Sango said then left.

"Ok see you Koga." Ayame hugged him then kissed him on the cheek then went after Sango.

"I'm just gonna take him so you kids can have some privacy…" Koga said smirking then dragged Miroku out.

"I'll walk you out." Inuyasha said taking my hand.

We walked outside and stopped when we saw the carriage.

"I'll call you tomorrow alright." Inuyasha said.

I nodded. Then Inuyasha pulled me closer to him and kissed me again. When we both needed air he pulled away.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." Inuyasha said and pecked me on the lips one more time before he left.

When I got in the carriage Ayame and Sango were giving me looks.

"Don't say anything." I said.

It was silent for a while but Ayame said something.

"Told you he liked you."

**^_^The Next Morning^_^**

When I woke up I checked my phone like I always did and saw that I had five messages. All of then were from Inuyasha.

_**Good morning gorgeous.**_

_**How are you?**_

_**I'm great.**_

_**Want to know why?**_

_**It's because when I woke up today you were all mine.**_

I smiled then Sango walked in.

"Kags time for breakfast."

"I'm staying in my nightgown." I said climbing out of bed with my phone and iPod my hand.

"Yeah I didn't feel like changing either." Sango said opening the door more to show that she was in a white tank top and yellow shorts.

We went down into the dining room and I noticed that our parents were there and Kikyo for once.

"Good morning." I said and sat down next to Ayame who was in her pajamas too while Sango got the seat next to her.

"Morning darling how are you?" My mom asked. She and Kikyo were sitting across from all of us and our dad was at the head of the table. They all had actual clothes on.

"Great." I said then started eating.

"Ayame says something happened yesterday night that we are going to be happy about. What was it?" My dad said sipping his coffee.

"Oh yeah well Prince Inuyasha asked me out, and I said yes." I said.

When the word yes came out of my mouth Kikyo dropped her fork. She noticed us looking at her and picked up her fork like nothing happened.

"Oh this is wonderful! We should have a celebration!" My mom said clapping her hands together.

"Yes, I will call Inutaisho about it now." My dad said left.

"I'll go with him; I want to talk to Izayoi about the details." My mom left with my dad. Now it was just Sango, Ayame, Kikyo and I.

"I thought I told you he was mine." Kikyo said.

"And I thought I told you that he wasn't and surely isn't now." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm warning you little sister if you continue this, you won't be happy with the results in the end." And with that she left the room.

"Can I kick her ass please?" Sango asked cracking her knuckles.

"No she isn't worth it." I said.

"Fine…I'll be upstairs training if you need me." She pushed in her chair and left.

"I need to go and shower, what are you gonna do." Ayame asked.

"Sit outside until mom tells us what's going to happen." I said. When Ayame when upstairs, I went outside and sat under my favorite tree with my music in my ears like always.

After many minutes my phone beeped.

_**So a celebration for us getting together huh?**_

It was Inuyasha.

_**Seems like it.**_

I replied.

_**That's cool with me my mom said it's gonna be at your place. What color dress are you wearing?**_

_**Maybe red why?**_

_**Because your dress should match my tie.**_

_**Ok. Let's do red.**_

_**Perfect my favorite color. What's yours?**_

_**Green.**_

_**LOL so together were either Christmas or a monster since green and red remind me of Halloween.**_

_**True.**_

_**Hey I gotta go my mom is calling me but I'll see you later on alright?**_

_**Ok.**_

Since I knew it would take a while for me to decide later I went to my room to pick out my dress. And like I thought I had two choices in the end one was a silky floor length backless dress with black heels, and the other was a sleeveless dress that came to my knees and flared at the waist with red flats.

"The floor length one."

I looked and saw my mom coming in my room and smiled at her.

"I like this one too." I said setting the dress on my bed and shoes on the floor by it.

"I feel like I'm not involved in you girl's lives anymore. Tell me stuff I've missed including relationships." She said sitting at my makeup table chair and facing me.

"Well Ayame likes this guy named Koga and I think he might ask her out soon. This guy named Miroku keeps hitting on Sango. And Kikyo still doesn't notice Naraku's feelings."

"I see and what about Inuyasha and you?"

"Well…uh in the beginning some stuff happened and it was all complicated but now everything is fine as you can see."

"Complicated how?"

"Well Kikyo said that the only reason he was interested in me was because I reminded him of her. I believed that for a while but found something that proved Kikyo was lying."

"What?"

"A book she has of stuff with her and Inuyasha"

"Why would Kikyo lie and have a book like that?"

"She likes him a lot. She even told me to stay away from him."

"Should I have a talk with her?" My mom stood up.

"No, no I don't believe she'll do anything anyways. But I'm going to go shower when is the party?" I asked.

"I prefer celebration, and it will start at seven." She smiled at me again and left.

When she did I showered and got dressed. I put my hair in a high ponytail and left some pieces of my hair hanging down then put on my usual makeup. And before I knew it, it was seven and Sango and Ayame were at my door waiting for me. Sango had on a blue dress with one shoulder and Ayame had on a knee length spaghetti strapped orange dress. We all had on our tiaras since this was a pretty big party.

"Very pretty." I said to both of them walking to the door.

"You too, and I'm sure Inuyasha will think so as well." Ayame said linking arms with Sango and I and walking downstairs.

"Whatever…how does mom set all this up in such a short time?" I asked when we got down. It looked amazing with food on the far left side and a color scheme of red and black.

"Well first of all she is a queen and second she has many connections." Sango answered.

"Hey ladies hope I'm not interrupting but if I may could I steal Ayame from you?"

We turned around while unlinking our arms and saw Koga.

"Of course!" Ayame said and grabbed Koga's arm and walking away with him.

"Sango, dance with me." Miroku said coming in front of us.

"Touch anything but my shoulders and back and I'll cut off your fingers then hands." Sango said.

"You have my word. Oh by the way Inuyasha is behind you Kagome." He took Sango and went off to dance.

I turned and saw my prince. He had on a dark black tux with a red tie.

"We match." He said smiling then gave me a soft kiss.

"We do." I said.

"Inuyasha how are you?" Kikyo asked squeezing between us.

"Fine, and you?" He answered taking a step back. Kikyo frowned at this.

"Wonderful. Do you like my dress?" Kikyo span around to show it off. It was a silver halter dress that came above her knees. To match that, she had on silver heels and lots of jewels to match her tiara. Her makeup looked good too.

"It's nice."

"Just nice? Come on I look better than Kagome!" Kikyo crossed her arms.

"Maybe you and that guy who has been staring at you since you since you came over here think so. But to me Kagome is the most beautiful girl here."

I blushed as he put his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek.

"Not for long." Kikyo said and walked away to Naraku who was still patiently waiting for her.

"Why does she keep trying? I don't want to be with a stalker chick like her." Inuyasha asked.

"That's the way she is. She'll stop at nothing to get what she wants." I answered.

"Well she should you're the only one I want to be with."

I smiled at him then he pulled me closer so we could dance.

After a while my mom and dad stood with Inuyasha's mom and dad at the top of the stairs.

"Everyone I'm sure you all know why you are here." My dad said.

"Yes, we are here to celebrate our children getting together." Izayoi said.

"Now if you all wouldn't mind, clear the floor so the prince and princess may dance together for a slow song."

_**Hold on to me, love**_

_**You know I can't stay long**_

_**All I wanted to say was**_

_**I love you and I'm not afraid, oh**_

"I guess this is our song now huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"I love it." I said. He pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck.

While we were dancing I could feel Sango, Ayame, Miroku and Koga smiling at us and Kikyo glaring.

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Can you feel me in your arms?**_

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you**_

_**Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight**_

_**I'll miss the winter**_

_**A world of fragile things**_

_**Look for me in the white forest**_

_**Hiding in a hollow tree**_

_**(Come and find me)**_

_**I know you hear me**_

_**I can taste it in your tears**_

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you**_

_**Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight**_

_**Closing your eyes to disappear **_

_**You pray your dreams will leave you here **_

_**But still awake you know the truth**_

_**No one's there**_

_**Say goodnight**_

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**Calling me, calling me**_

_**As you fade to black**_

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**(Say goodnight)**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**(Don't be afraid)**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you**_

_**(Calling me, calling me)**_

_**Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**_

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you**_

_**Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight**_

_**Holding my last breath**_

He pulled away a little and kissed me. I felt like I was in heaven.

**I am so sorry about taking forever to update (again) school is taking away all my fun time. But here's the chapter and it's longer for the wait! **

**^_^ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS^_^**

**Who are your favorite Fruits Basket characters? If you haven't already seen or read it then you should cause it's a really good anime. Mine would be Kisa, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Ayame, Shigure, Hatsuharu, Hitori, Kagura, Hiro, Momiji, Saki, Uo and Ritsu. I know that was most of them but I really love all those guys!**

**^_^QUIZ^_^ (I'm running out of question ideas)**

**What does Totosai carry?**

**What does he ride?**

**What happened to Naraku in Inuyasha Movie 2?**

**Has Koga meet Kagura?**

**Has Jakotsu meet Sesshomaru?**

**^_^animefangirl92598^_^**


	8. How Could You?

**My Fairytale**

**Sorry it's been so long guys High School is such a pain in the ass…but anyway let us move on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha at all. (But I'm still wishing!)**

**Chapter 8- How Could You?**

**^_^Kagome's P.O.V^_^ **

"Happy three month anniversary." Inuyasha said handing me a gift and giving me a long sweet kiss.

"Thank you." I said smiling. Right now we were at our secret spot sitting on the bench.

"Why don't you want to celebrate for our anniversary?"

"Because I like this, sitting in a nice place with the guy I really like."

"Fine but next month we have to do something big."

"But Inuya-"

"Come on please? Just this one time."

I thought about it then sighed already knowing he wouldn't give up on asking.

"Alright."

"Yes! Now open the gift."

I unwrapped the green wrapping paper and gasped. He got me a bracelet with my birthstone, an Emerald, and his birthstone a Garnet.

"Oh Yash…I-I love it…" I said.

"I hoped you would and look, there our favorite colors." He said smiling.

He took it out of the box and put the bracelet on my left wrist.

"K-Kagome can I tell you something?" He asked me. He looked really nervous too.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well I think…that I lo-"

Then my phone rang.

Groaning at the interruption I answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey little sister."_

"What do you want Kikyo?"

"_Just to…wait is Inuyasha next to or around you?"_

"And if he is?"

"_Never mind I just called to tell you that I'm sorry."_

"Really?"

_No! I have nothing to be sorry for."_

"Kikyo, I'm about to hang up I-"

"_Enjoy Inuyasha he will be all mine very soon."_

Then she hung up.

"Don't worry about her Kagome." Inuyasha said. Apparently he heard the conversation.

"She is so jealous. But forget her, what were you about to tell me?"

"Oh that? Well I…it can wait until later."

"Alright."

We sat and talked a while but then we left and went to his place.

"Hey! Look whose back, how are you two love birds?" Miroku asked. He, Sango, Ayame and Koga we in the living room watching TV. Sango and Miroku had started dating two months ago while Koga had been dating for four.

"Shut up Miroku. Why are you guys even here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well since you two left us all alone we decided to come here and hang out." Sango answered.

"So you couldn't go to your _own _houses? You had to come to mine? Where are my parents?"

"Jeez you ask a lot of questions mutt face…they were gone when we got here." Koga said.

"Don't call me a mutt you mangy wolf! How'd you guys get in?"

"Remember when you gave me that key a month ago?" Miroku asked.

"Oh yeah…now I remember….still why my house?"

"You have better stuff then all of us do." Ayame said.

"Whatever."

Inuyasha sat in an arm chair and pulled Kagome onto his lap.

"What should we all do now?" Kagome asked.

"True or Dare!" Ayame said.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"It's fun! Come on please?"

"I'll do it." Miroku said.

"Me too." Kagome said.

"Sure." Koga said.

"Yes! Inuyasha, Sango?" Ayame asked.

"Fine." They said at the same time.

Everyone got up from their spots and sat in a circle on the floor.

"Who starts?" Koga asked."

"I want to. Truth or Dare Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Knowing you you'll give me a perverted dare so truth." Sango said.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"I don't know? You?"

"No, wasn't it that Jun guy?" Ayame asked.

"Oh yeah…it was Jun." Sango said.

"Who's Jun?" Inuyasha asked.

"Some guy who used to like Sango two years ago." I said.

"He begged Sango to go out with him all the time. And when she finally had enough of it she kissed him and told him that was all he was getting." Ayame added.

"My turn now truth or dare Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…call Sesshomaru and tell him…that you love him and want him to leave Rin for you."

"Over my dad's potty!"

"Your dad's potty?" Miroku asked.

"I used to watch a lot of Rugrats as a kid. Anyway I change to truth."

"You can't do that." Sango said.

"I just did. So ask me a truth question."

"Fine, do you love Kagome?"

Everything got quiet. I looked at Inuyasha and noticed that he was smiling at me.

"I wanted to say it at a better place and time but I guess now is alright. Yes Sango, I love Kagome."

My mouth fell open I couldn't believe it…

"Y-you love me?" I asked.

"Yes Kagome I do." Inuyasha said and grabbed my hands.

I smiled and felt tears fall down my cheeks. "I love you too."

He pulled me in and gave me the most loving kiss he's ever given me.

"Um…that's enough PDA guys." Miroku said.

"You show more PDA then I do when you grope women." Inuyasha said when he pulled away from me.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Ah! Stupid pervert!" Sango said and slapped Miroku across the face.

"Well now that the moment has been ruined let's do something else." Ayame said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Shopping!" Sango said.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha and Koga said.

"Come on please! I want to." I pleaded and gave Inuyasha my best puppy dog eyes.

"Aw don't do that Kagome…" Inuyasha said.

I only did it more."

He sighed. "Fine."

I gave him a quick peck and then grabbed Sango and Ayame's hands.

"Let's go." Sango said linking arms with us and we went outside to the carriage.

The guys fallowed us and then we were off. When we got there Sango, Ayame and I went into the first dress shop we saw and started picking out dresses.

"How does this look?" Ayame asked Koga. She had on a yellow dress with a silver belt around the waist.

"I like it." Koga said.

"Miroku give me a non-inappropriate compliment." Sango said. She had on a knee length green dress that had a slit on the side.

"Perfect, you're as beautiful as ever my Sango." Miroku said.

Sango looked down to hide her blush.

"Inuyasha do you like it?" I asked. I had on a red strapless dress that came to my thighs.

He blinked a few times then smirked.

"You should get it and wear it for me."

"I'll think about wearing it just for you but I am going to get it."

After we paid for the dresses we got shoes to match and were on our way to my house.

"Mom, Dad we're back!" I called.

"Hello girls and boys how are you?" My mom asked.

"We're good and you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Very well thank you."

"Mom we'll be upstairs if you need us." Sango said.

"Alright."

I led everyone upstairs to my room and the guys set our bags down by my bed.

"Nice room Kagome." Inuyasha said sitting on my bed with me. Koga sat on the floor with Ayame and Miroku sat on the chair for my makeup table and he pulled Sango on his lap.

"Ayame, can you dance?" Koga asked randomly.

"Yes why?" Ayame asked.

"Will you dance for me?"

"Again why?"

"Not sure."

Ayame shrugged and stood up then pulled Sango up with her.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked.

"Remember that dance routine we practiced a while ago?" Ayame asked.

"You mean to Kelly Clarkson's Never Again?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, dance to that with me."

"Sure, Kagome can you play it?"

I nodded and grabbed my iPod from under my pillow then played the song.

In the middle of it Inuyasha put his head on my shoulder.

"Kag I'm thirsty." He said.

"Go get water." I said.

"Can you get it for me?"

"No. Go get it yourself."

"But I don't feel like it."

I moved my head to look at him some more and we kept his head on my shoulder.

"You have two arm and legs that work." I said.

"Arms and legs that carried you're stuff for you."

"Quit being lazy and get the water."

"Fine but you owe me."

He got up and went downstairs.

**^_^Inuyasha^_^**

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Hello, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha jumped and turned around.

"What do you want Kikyo?"

She stepped closer.

"Do you really like Kagome more than me?" She asked.

"No I love Kagome more than I like you."

She gasped then held out her hand.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a necklace Kagome wanted to give you for your anniversary. I took it and-"

Inuyasha grabbed the necklace and put it on.

"Such a fool…" Kikyo said with an evil smirk.

Inuyasha's eyes turned darker from their normal golden and he went over and hugged Kikyo.

"Now you're mine." Kikyo said and hugged Inuyasha back.

**^_^Kagome's P.O.V^_^**

After Ayame and Sango finished their dance we all sat around and talked waiting for Inuyasha to get back.

"Man where the hell is mutt face?" Koga asked.

"I don't know he said he was gonna get water." I said then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"To look for Yash." I said and left my room.

I walked into the kitchen and my hand flew to my mouth. Inuyasha and Kikyo were hugging in the kitchen.

"Yash…what are you…" I said at a loss for words.

"Oh Kagome guess what! Inuyasha admitted I was right all along it was me he wanted not you!" Kikyo said happily and kissed my Inuyasha.

"Get off of him!" I said and pulled her away. But what surprised me was when Inuyasha growled at me and pulled her back.

"Inuyasha why are you doing this? You told me you loved me…" I said on the verge of tears.

"Sorry sis he lied to you." Kikyo said with the most evil smirk.

"Is it true?" I asked him.

"I love Kikyo, and only Kikyo." Inuyasha said.

I didn't know what to do so I did the first thing that came to mind.

"How could you?" I whispered and ran out.

**Recognize I'm back! Sorry it ended this way it need a twist. And also I hate school so freakin much…**

**^_^ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS^_^**

**So I like pot pies you know with the chicken, carrots, peas and stuff in it. But I hate regular pie what up with that?**

**Has anyone read my new stories? If not READ AND REVIEW THEM! I need to feel the love people!**

**And lastly I'm thinking of making a new story well two new stories but not until I finish this one.**

**^_^QUIZ^_^**

**What kind of food did Kagome bring into her world that was a dried up demon?**

**What were they called?**

**Who are the Birds of Paradise?**

**What episode did Inuyasha and Sota take a bath together?**

**What episode does Shippo try to do the Wind Scar?**

**Why does he try to do it?**

**^_^animefangirl92598^_^**


	9. Pain

**My Fairytale**

**So it's time to watch Kagome suffer heartache…boo…but don't worry! It will only be for this chapter and maybe part of the next one.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. The only Inuyasha thing I own is the first season DVD box set that I got yesterday!**

**Chapter 9- Pain**

**^_^Kagome's P.O.V^_^**

I ran upstairs into my room and when I got there I forgot the others were there too.

"Kags?" Sango asked coming over to me.

"Kagie! What's wrong?" Ayame asked. And just like the first time I came in crying we sat on the floor and they hugged me.

"Inu…yasha…Kikyo…" I said between my sobs.

"What did he do?" Miroku asked and kneeled in front of me Koga came over too.

"I went into the kitchen to find Inuyasha…and he…he was hugging Kikyo!" I cried even harder.

"Was it her making the move?" Miroku asked.

"No Kikyo told me he actually wanted her then she kissed him. And when I pulled her away from him he growled at me and pulled her back. He even said he loved Kikyo and only Kikyo."

"That son of a bitch!" Sango yelled and stood up.

"Let's go Sango." Ayame said and they flew out of the door.

"Wait!" I called and went after them. Miroku and Koga followed.

We went him the kitchen and I had to bite back even more tears. Inuyasha had Kikyo pined against the wall and they were kissing.

"You no good asshole how could you do this to Kagome?" Sango screamed which made them separate.

"He loves me. Why can't you just accept that? I told you from the start." Kikyo said.

"No one was talking to you bitch." Everyone gasped no matter how mad Ayame got she never cursed.

"Excuse me?" Kikyo asked.

"Why'd you do it, man?" Miroku asked.

"I love Kikyo, and only Kikyo." Inuyasha said with a blank expression.

"So when you told Kagome you loved her today you lied?" Koga asked.

He didn't answer.

"You all need to get over it he loves me." Kikyo said.

I could tell this was going to get really bad because Sango was cracking her knuckles.

"Sango don't!" I said.

"You stopped me from attacking that man stealing whore the first time. But now…" And with that she lunged for Kikyo.

"Stop!" I screamed. All Sango did was ignore me and continued to smack and claw at Kikyo.

Inuyasha growled and picked Sango up and threw her off of Kikyo then picked Kikyo up.

"Hey! Sango are you alright?" Ayame and Miroku went over to Sango.

"Yeah but, damn he didn't he to throw me so hard!" Sango said rubbing her elbow.

Miroku glared at Inuyasha.

"Miroku please don't…you guys are friends…" I said the look on Miroku's face said that Inuyasha was gonna be the next one to be attacked.

"What is going on in here?" My dad asked.

"Kikyo, why do you and Sango have scratches? Have you been fighting?" My mom asked.

It was quiet for a while but then Kikyo took Inuyasha's hand and left.

"Someone needs to tell me what is going on. And especially why Kagome is crying." My dad said.

After a while I told them everything. And after I was crying again and my dad was debating on whether to kill Inuyasha or leave him alone for Kikyo's sake.

"Oh honey…" My mom said rubbing my hair.

**^_^Next Day^_^**

"Kagie don't you want to eat?" Ayame asked.

I only shook my head and put my face deeper in my pillow.

She sighed and left.

I felt so horrible I'm glad I stopped crying but I knew I would start up again.

"I need a song to fit my mood…" I mumbled.

I reached for my iPod and searched a song that might represent how I feel.

"Here it is." I said and pressed play.

_**Why did you break my heart?**_

_**And say your goodbye**_

_**Why did you break my heart and leave me with tears in my eyes**_

_**How could you say you loved me**_

_**When all your words weren't true?**_

_**Let me say you really fooled me**_

_**My heart just didn't see it coming**_

_**I still can see the pictures on the wall**_

_**Of you and I, when I walk through the hall**_

_**How can I forget all the happy times**_

_**When I thought we were both in love?**_

_**I still can hear your voice **_

_**When you would say to me**_

_**You would never leave me?**_

_**How I believed you **_

_**My eyes were just too blind to see**_

_**Oh, I surrendered my heart**_

_**But you just tore it apart**_

_**How could you leave me so lonely? Lonely**_

_**I gave my heart to you**_

_**How could you just leave me crying?**_

_**Why did you break my heart?**_

_**And say your goodbye**_

_**Why did you break my heart?**_

_**And leave me with tears in my eyes**_

_**How could you say you loved me**_

_**When all your words weren't true?**_

_**Let me say you really fooled me**_

_**My heart just didn't see it coming**_

_**Tell me, baby**_

_**Why did you have to leave?**_

_**Just tell me, baby **_

_**I'm begging you, begging you please**_

_**How could you leave**_

_**Without a word to say to me, baby?**_

_**And how could you think**_

_**That all my life without you here**_

_**Would be the same?**_

_**When you went away**_

_**I can't believe the emptiness**_

_**Just hit me, baby**_

_**My heart was crying so loud**_

_**I just could not believe it**_

_**Oh, I surrendered my heart**_

_**But you just tore it apart**_

_**How could you leave me so lonely? Lonely**_

_**I gave my heart to you**_

_**How could you just leave me crying?**_

_**Why did you break my heart?**_

_**And say your goodbye**_

_**Why did you break my heart?**_

_**And leave me with tears in my eyes**_

_**How could you say you loved me**_

_**When all your words weren't true?**_

_**Let me say you really fooled me**_

_**My heart just didn't see it coming**_

_**Why did you break my heart?**_

_**And say your goodbye**_

_**Why did you break my heart?**_

_**And leave me with tears in my eyes**_

_**How could you say you loved me**_

_**When all your words weren't true?**_

_**Let me say you really fooled me**_

_**My heart just didn't see it coming**_

_**Ohh, ohh**_

_**Whoo**_

_**Ohh, hoo**_

When the song finished I just found myself crying all over again.

**^_^Sango^_^**

"She won't leave her room at all."

Sango was hanging upside down on her bed talking on the phone with Miroku.

"_I feel so bad for her. And I can't get in touch with Inuyasha either."_

"I really don't care about that ass but what do you mean?"

"_I've called and texted him but I can't reach him."_

"Have you gone to his house?"

"_Yeah, but his parents keep telling me that he isn't home."_

"He must be with the bitch she hasn't been here either."

"_That's gross what is they've been…"_

"Shut up!"

"Sango." Ayame said walking in Sango's room.

"Yes." Sango flipped over and sat up right on her bed.

"Code Red 5."

"Yeah I was thinking that too."

"_What's Code Red 5?" _

"It's when one of us has had their heart broken so badly, they need to be taken out of the house, by any means necessary." Sango answered.

"_You girls come up with everything don't you?" _

"I guess we do. Mind if I call you back later?"

"_It's cool good luck." _Then Miroku hung up.

"Ready?" Ayame asked.

"Let's go fix Kagome." Sango nodded.

**^_^Kikyo^_^**

"Naraku! What the hell?" Kikyo screamed.

"Look I don't know what happened." Naraku said.

They were at their usual spot only without the food and with Inuyasha.

"Tell me what happened again." Naraku said.

"After we left again, you know after my parents chewed me and Inuyasha out, we went to a park. When I tried to kiss him he pushed me away and kept sniffing the air and mumbling Kagome!" Kikyo said.

"Well the way the spell on the necklace wears off is if he goes somewhere that is special to him. Maybe somewhere in that area something got his attention."

"So what you're saying is that I just have to stay away from there?"

Naraku nodded.

Kikyo leaned over and kissed Inuyasha and Naraku glared without her noticing.

"Good thing no one is ever going to find out about this."

But what they didn't know was that Inuyasha had butt dialed Miroku. And Miroku was smirking right now because he had herded their entire conversation.

**Ok so now Miroku knows how to get Inuyasha back thing are gonna get better. And I want to thank you all for so many reviews your awesome!**

**^_^ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS^_^**

**I got the Inuyasha Season 1 Box Set! HA!**

**^_^QUIZ^_^**

**What is the Noh Mask?**

**Why did Sesshomaru and Naraku join forces?**

**Why couldn't Sesshomaru pull out Tetsusaiga?**

**When did Naraku first appear?**

**Who is the Water God?**

**What is the ending theme to season one?**

**^_^animefangirl92598^_^**


	10. Bringing Inuyasha Back

**My Fairytale**

**Here we go with a chapter that I think will be fairly good.**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha is not mine or the song I use.**

**Chapter 10- Bringing Inuyasha Back**

**^_^Kagome's P.O.V^_^**

I don't know how they did it but Sango and Ayame got me out of the house. Right now were at some karaoke place waiting for our turn to sing.

"Aren't you having fun Kagie?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Come on! This place is pretty cool and the singers aren't half bad." Sango said.

I just nodded.

"You guys having fun tonight?" The DJ asked.

Everyone screamed but me.

"Well get ready for a special treat we having preforming for you next…Princess Kikyo Higurashi!"

My head shot up and I looked at the stage. And sure enough Kikyo was walking across it with a big smirk on her face.

"Damn why is she here?" Sango asked.

"I bet she fallowed just so she could make Kagome feel worse with a song." Ayame said.

"Hey guys this goes out to my little sister Kagome and my love Inuyasha." Kikyo said and blew a kiss to someone the grabbed the microphone.

I looked to where she blew the kiss and saw Inuyasha and Naraku.

_**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top**_

_**She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock**_

_**It's a matter of time before we all run out**_

_**But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth**_

_**I waited three long months, she finally set him free**_

_**I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me**_

_**Two weeks and we caught on fire**_

_**She's got I out for me but I wear the biggest smile**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I want him now**_

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

_**To steal it all away from you now**_

_**But God, does it feel so good**_

_**Cause I got him where I want him now**_

_**And if you could know you would **_

_**Cause God, it just feels so good**_

_**It just feels so good**_

_**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change**_

_**Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change**_

_**And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged **_

_**I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way**_

_**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you**_

_**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want **_

_**And what they like, it's easy if you do it right**_

_**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I want him now**_

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

_**To steal it all away from you now**_

_**But God, does it feel so good**_

_**Cause I got him where I want him right now**_

_**And if you could then you know you would**_

_**Cause God, it just feels so good**_

_**I watched his wildest dreams come true**_

_**Not one of them involving you**_

_**Just watched my wildest dreams come true**_

_**Not one of them involving**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I want him now**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I want him now**_

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

_**To steal it all away from you now**_

_**But God, does it feel so good**_

_**Cause I got him where I want him right now**_

_**And if you could then you know you would**_

_**Cause God, it just feels so good**_

I can't believe her! She wanted to sing a song to rub in the fact that she has Inuyasha now! Well two can play at this game.

"Wonderful song Kikyo! Who wants to go next?" The DJ asked.

"Me." I said and stood up.

"Really?" Ayame asked.

"Go Kags!" Sango said and then her phone rang.

When she answered I went up to the stage and told the DJ what song to play.

"Alright cool." He said and started to play the song.

"This song is dedicated to my big sister Kikyo." I said.

_**So full of rage, the human race**_

_**Hold me while I'm falling down**_

_**Rearrange what you have found**_

_**(Hurt me)**_

_**You see me crawling on the floor**_

_**Is that what you've been longing for?**_

_**(Hurt me)**_

_**Is this enough, do you want more?**_

_**Go on if it makes you soar**_

_**(Hurt me)**_

_**You see me crawling on the floor**_

_**Is that what you've been longing for?**_

_**(Hurt me)**_

_**Is this enough, do you want more?**_

_**Go on if it makes you soar**_

_**You hate my face, my sweet embrace**_

_**You hate me when I'm all around**_

_**Enjoy it when I'm burning down**_

_**(Hurt me)**_

_**You see me crawling on the floor**_

_**Is that what you've been longing for?**_

_**(Hurt me)**_

_**Is this enough, do you want more?**_

_**Go on if it makes you soar**_

_**(Hurt me)**_

_**You see me crawling on the floor**_

_**Is that what you've been longing for?**_

_**(Hurt me)**_

_**Is this enough, do you want more?**_

_**Go on if it makes you soar**_

_**(Hurt me)**_

_**You see me crawling on the floor**_

_**Is that what you've been longing for?**_

_**(Hurt me)**_

_**Is this enough, do you want more?**_

_**Go on if it makes you soar**_

_**(Hurt me)**_

_**You see me crawling on the floor**_

_**Is that what you've been longing for?**_

_**(Hurt me)**_

_**Is this enough, do you want more?**_

_**Go on if it makes you soar**_

_**(Hurt me)**_

_**You see me crawling on the floor**_

_**Is that what you've been longing for?**_

_**(Hurt me)**_

_**Is this enough, do you want more?**_

_**Go on if it makes you soar**_

"I'm sensing a little tension here." The DJ said.

I walked of and I could feel Kikyo's glare. When I sat back down Sango, Ayame and…Miroku were smiling at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

They didn't answer Miroku just winked at Sango and walked over to Kikyo.

"What's going on?" I asked.

They looked at each other and smiled again.

"Come on." Ayame grabbed my hand and pulled me out with Sango behind us.

We got into out carriage and minutes later Miroku and Inuyasha came and we left.

"Why…" I tried to ask.

"Kags were getting our friend and your boyfriend back." Sango said and squeezed my knee.

"How…" I tried to ask again.

"I'll tell you later." Miroku said.

When we finally stopped I instantly recognized where we were.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Look." Sango turned me around to look at Inuyasha.

He was sniffing the air and mumbling something.

"Kagome…" He said.

I gasped.

"You see Kikyo put some kind of spell on him." Miroku started.

"This necklace on him is it." Sango continued.

"And the only way to break it is to go to a place that is very special to him." Ayame finished.

"But I never told you…" I said.

"Who cares? Do you want to keep questioning or do you want Inuyasha back?" Sango asked.

I looked at Inuyasha then back at them.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Take him to the place that meant the most to you both. When your there well...you'll see." Miroku said.

I looked at Inuyasha again took his hand. We walked through the path to our secret spot and when we got there I stopped and looked around. It looked so beautiful at night…

"Kagome…"

I looked at Inuyasha who was sniffing the air and looking around.

"Kags…"

"I'm right here Yash." I said and cupped his face in my hands.

His eyes were starting to look normal again then the necklace broke and fell off.

Inuyasha looked around then at me.

"Kagome what happened?"

Instead of answering I kissed him.

**Done and I finished in a day! The songs I used were Misery Business by Paramore and Hurt Me by Kerli.**

**^_^ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANFOMNESS^_^**

**I'm sleepy….my brother is weird…**

**I'm a dude!**

**He's a dude!**

**She's a dude!**

**Cause were all dudes**

**Hey!**

**^_^QUIZ^_^**

**Who was the 3****rd**** person made from Naraku?**

**Why did Sesshomaru save Rin?**

**What attacked her?**

**How did the Shikon Jewel get inside of Kagome?**

**Who is Princess Abi?**

**Who is Shiori?**

**^_^animefangirl92598^_^**


	11. Making it Up to You

**My Fairytale**

**Hey guys what's up? I'm good…anyways I just made a Facebook page that still needs to be semi perfect….and it's my username on here and I guess I'll use it for like telling you guys when I'm gonna update and more random stuff and other crap like that so like it and look at it and blah….**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha is not mine or any song I use in any chapter.**

**Chapter 11- Make it Up to You**

**^_^Kagome's P.O.V^_^**

When I pulled away from Inuyasha I hugged him super hard.

"I'm so happy I have you back!" I said and put my face deeper in his chest.

"What do you mean? Where did I go?" He asked.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Kikyo put you under a spell with that necklace." I pointed to the broken necklace on the ground.

"What? How the hell did that happen?"

"I'm not sure but it did."

"How long was I under her spell?"

"Not that long."

"How did you break it?"

"Bringing you to a familiar place that is special to you broke the spell."

He looked around and smiled at me.

"How'd you know how to break the spell?" He asked.

"I didn't Miroku did." I said.

"How'd he know?"

"I'll let him answer that himself."

I took his hand and led him out the path to where the others were waiting.

"Look whose back." Sango said.

"Glad to have you back man." Miroku said.

"How did you know how to break the spell?" Inuyasha asked.

"You butt dialed me while you were with Kikyo and that Naraku guy and they were talking about it." Miroku said.

"Speaking of Kikyo how did you get Inuyasha away from her?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah how I know she stuck to me like stink on shit." Inuyasha said.

I laughed because it was true.

"Kikyo went to the bathroom when I went over to where you guys were sitting. So all I had to do was convince Naraku that to let me take you." Miroku explained.

"And he let you?"

Miroku nodded.

I looked at Inuyasha and smiled, Sango noticed.

"I hope you apologized to Kags." She said.

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Kag." He said.

I hugged him tighter and cried, and they were happy tears not sad ones.

** ^_^Kikyo^_^**

When Kikyo left the bathroom she went back to her table and noticed that Inuyasha was gone.

"Where is he?" Kikyo asked Naraku.

"I thought he followed you."

Kikyo whipped her head around and noticed that her sisters were missing too.

"Come on!"

She pulled Naraku into the carriage and told the driver to go to the park.

**^_^Kagome's P.O.V^_^**

Right now we were all sitting on the ground talking.

"Gross she kissed me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It was grosser to see mutt." Koga said. Ayame called him and told him that Inuyasha was his self again and he came.

"Quit calling me a mutt you dirty wolf!"

"Enough guys, geez…"Sango said.

Then we heard a loud scream.

I turned around and saw Kikyo with a bored looking Naraku walked towards us.

"Get the hell away from my man!" Kikyo screamed.

"He was never yours!" I yelled back and stood up off of Inuyasha's lap.

"He was too!"

"You stole him from me with that damned necklace!"

"Kikyo get out of here its over I'm back now." Inuyasha said already standing along with the others.

"Inu you said you loved me." Kikyo said.

"If I did ever say that it was only because I was under your spell. Now I'm not and I for sure as hell don't love you and never will."

"Kikyo enough of this…."

We all looked at Naraku who finally spoke during all of this.

"What? You're on my side Naraku!" Kikyo said.

"I am, but I'm sick of you chasing after him when there's a guy who actually wants you!"

"There you go mentioning this 'guy' again. Who is he?"

"Me."

She was silent.

"What?" She asked.

"I like…no I love you Kikyo I have for a long time now."

"You…love me?"

"Yes."

She looked at all of us the pulled Naraku away in the same direction they came.

"Bout time he told her." Inuyasha said.

"Well now that the moment has been ruined I'm ready to go home." Ayame said.

"Me too I'm tired." Sango said with a yawn.

"See you tomorrow?" Miroku asked.

Sango nodded and kissed him then walked away towards the carriage.

Ayame did the same. I was about to, but Inuyasha grabbed my wrist.

"Yes?" I asked.

He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Come back to my place and stay the night with me."

I gasped and looked up at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, I want to spend the night making up for the time we lost." He said.

"Kagie are you coming?" Ayame yelled from the carriage.

I looked in her direction then back at Inuyasha and smiled.

"No I'm gonna be at Inuyasha's place tonight. Tell mother and father where I am and what happened and that I'll be back at home tomorrow morning."

I swore I heard them giggling.

"Sure thing Kags, see you tomorrow!" Sango called and they left.

"Let's go."

**^_^At Inuyasha's^_^**

"Inuyasha is that you?" Izayoi asked and came out of the kitchen.

"Yes, it's me." He said.

She gasped and ran towards him.

"Where have you been?" She hugged him really tightly.

"M-mother ca -can't breathe…."

"Oh whoops!" She laughed and pulled away.

"Inuyasha you came back!" Rin said and ran to him and did the same thing Izayoi did. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru came in behind her.

"Can you guys not choke me? Thanks." Inuyasha said rubbing his throat.

"Where have you been?" Inutaisho asked.

Inuyasha sighed and told them everything that happened.

"Kikyo did that?" Rin asked.

"Yes she did." I said.

"We'll talk about this more in the morning. For now let's all go to bed I'm sure Inuyasha and Kagome are tired." Izayoi said with a yawn and headed upstairs with Inutaisho at her side.

"I think I might have a gown you can sleep in." Rin said to me and pulled me to her room with her.

Rin looked in the closet and I sat on the bed.

"Will you be sleeping with Inuyasha tonight?" Rin asked still looking.

"Yes…" I answered with a small blush.

"You know if you guys do…_that _I might have some spare con-"

"Rin!"

She laughed and came out with a dark red night gown.

"How's this?" She asked.

"It's perfect thanks." I took the gown and went into the bathroom to change.

"We need to hang out sometime." Rin said when I walked out.

"We do." I said with a smile.

"So where is Kikyo now?"

"Her friend Naraku finally confessed his love to her. Who knows what's happing now."

**^_^Kikyo^_^**

I took Naraku to some place far from the park then turned around to face him.

"You really love me?" She asked him.

"Yes."

She thought for a moment then looked him in the eyes.

"Then I'll give you a chance."

His eyes widened and he smiled a bit.

"Really you mean it?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

"That's why I have my arms around you like this."

He smirked and leaned down to kiss her.

**^_^Kagome's P.O.V^_^**

After I finished talking with Rin I went with Inuyasha to his room.

"You sure do like red." I said to him looking around sitting on his bed. He was sitting next to me.

"Yeah, and you look great in it." He said looking over my body.

"Quit it…." I looked away from him to hide my blush.

He pulled me into his arms.

"Kagome, will you be my mate?"

"You want me to be your mate?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes, I don't want to lose you ever again."

"But don't we have to have…."

"Yes."

"Aren't we a little too young?"

"Sorta but Kag I don't want to anyone or anything splitting us up ever again."

"….alright." I said quietly.

"What?" He asked.

"Let's do it make me your mate."

He leaned over me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I promise I'll be as gentle as possible." He said.

"Is this how you're gonna make it up to me?"

"You bet." He smirked and kissed me on the lips this time.

**Yup I ended it here. Happy Holidays everyone!**

**^_^ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS^_^**

**Remember to like my Facebook page!**

**So my cable is out at home (lazy people not paying the bill….) and now I can't watch the Chowder holiday special! Grr!**

**^_^QUIZ^_^**

**Where did Kohaku hit Sango at with his weapon?**

**Who gave Sesshomaru the spare arm?**

**Why doesn't he have it anymore?**

**What grade is Kagome in?**

**What grade is Sota in?**

**Where did the Noh Mask come from?**

**^_^animefangirl92598^_^**


	12. Happy Birthday Kagome, My Mate

**My Fairytale**

**Ouran Highschool Host Club is like the best anime ever! Next to Inuyasha of course but since I don't have much to say let's begin!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 12- Happy Birthday Kagome, My Mate**

**^_^Kagome's P.O.V^_^**

**^_^Lemon ^_^ (Skip to Morning if you don't want to read it) **

Inuyasha took off my gown and threw it on the floor. Then after he took off his sweat pants so now it was just him in his boxers and me in my bra and underwear.

"You look so gorgeous Kagome." Inuyasha whispered and kissed his way down my neck.

"Inuyasha." I moaned.

He took off my bra and looked at my breast. Then he cupped the left one and sucked on my right nipple. When he finished my right he went to give my left the same attention. He went down to my private and licked it.

"You taste delicious."

He continued to lick but then he stopped and put his finger in me.

"Ah…" I moaned.

He pumped faster and faster then added another finger.

"Inuyasha please…."

"Please what?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Do me."

He pulled out his fingers then pulled off his boxers and then my underwear.

"This is gonna hurt are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

And with that he entered me slowly. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I'm sorry Kagome I know it hurts."

After a minuet I felt alright enough for him to move.

"Go ahead." I said.

He moved in and out still sort of slow.

"Go faster." I said.

He pulled all the way out then slammed himself back into me.

"Ka-gome you feel so good." He said as he pounded me.

"You feel better."

He flipped us over so I was on top.

"Ride my dick Kag."

I did and he growled. When he grabbed my breast and sucked on it again while thrusting up into me I moaned so loud I thought I might wake someone up.

"Go faster Kag." Inuyasha said and I did as he asked.

Then he flipped us back over and went into me fast and deep.

"Go har-harder." I panted out.

The moment he and I were about to climax he bit the right side of my neck. When he came he pulled out of me.

"That was amazing." He said pulled me close to him and the covers over us.

"It was."

He kissed my forehead and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, my mate."

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

**^_^Morning^_^**

When I woke up the right side of my neck was in a lot of pain.

"Ow…" I sat up and rubbed my neck.

"Does it hurt?"

I looked over and saw Inuyasha lying next to me.

"Yes, a lot."

"The pain should go away soon do you need to take something?"

I nodded then winced since that made it hurt even more.

"I'll be right back." He kissed me, put his boxers and sweat pants back on and a t-shirt then left.

While he was gone I put my stuff back on too and went into his bathroom. I looked in the mirror and looked at my neck.

"Here you go Kag." Inuyasha said offering me a pill and water.

"Thank you." I took the pill and put the cup down.

"Want something to eat?"

"No not right now I should call Sango or Ayame."

I went back to his room and sat on his bed.

"Can you hand me my bag?" I asked.

"Why didn't you get it?" He asked walking over to it.

"I didn't feel walking all the way over there then back to your bed."

Once I got my bag I pulled out my cell and called Ayame.

"_Hey Kagie!" _Ayame answered.

"Hi Aya where's Sango I need to tell you guys something." I said and felt Inuyasha climb on the bed behind me.

"_I'm right here." _Sango said.

"Good…well….uh…."

"Kagome and I mated last night." Inuyasha said.

"_You did?" _Ayame asked.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"_Congrats! What a birthday gift huh Kags?" _Sango asked.

"Oh man that's right it's my birthday…" I said.

"You really forgot your own birthday?" Inuyasha asked.

"_She usually does." _Sango said.

"_I'm not surprised Kagie never makes a big deal out of her birthday." _Ayame said.

"Well I am, were going to have a huge party for you." Inuyasha said.

"No! I don't want to do anything big. Just treat it like any other day." I whined.

"It is a big deal it's the day you were born, and also the day after we mated."

"But…"

"_No buts Kags we've listened to you before and never thrown a party. But Inuyasha is right we should have a huge party for you." _Sango said.

"Fine…" I said.

"_Don't worry Kagie you'll love it!" _Ayame said and hung up.

"Can't wait…" I said sarcastically.

"Let's go downstairs and tell everyone the good news." Inuyasha said getting off the bed.

"Throwing me a birthday party is not good news." I said and took his hand that was held out for me.

"I meant about us being mated. But we can tell them that two."

We walked downstairs and found his family in the living room.

"Hey guess what." Inuyasha said.

"You and Kagome mated." Sesshomaru said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Were demons we can smell it." Inutaisho said and walked over to us with Izayoi.

"This is wonderful! Welcome to the family." Izayoi said and hugged me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well did you guys also know that it's Kagome's birthday?" Inuyasha asked.

"IT IS?" Rin shrieked and ran to me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She said giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Th-thanks…Rin you're hurting me…."

"Whoops I'm sorry! We've got to throw a big party!"

"Sango, Ayame and I already talked about it this morning." Inuyasha said.

"So what's the plan?" Inutaisho asked.

"I was thinking that Sango, Ayame, Kagome's parents, mom, dad and Sesshomaru and I could go over to Kagome's place and get everything ready."

"What about me?" Rin asked.

"You and Kagome can go shopping for dresses for tonight."

"Yay let's go now!" Rin said.

"Good idea, go get dressed girls." Izayoi said.

Rin kissed Sesshomaru, grabbed my hand and pulled us back upstairs.

"Wanna borrow something of mine to wear?" Rin asked.

"Sure." I said.

We changed and went out to the carriage. I had on one of Rin's blue shirts and white skirt. And she wore a pale yellow sundress. Once we got to the mall we went to at least four stores but couldn't find any dresses that screamed our names.

"On to store number five…." Rin sighed.

We looked around but still didn't see anything.

"Hey look at this dress Rin." I said and held up sky blue sleeveless dress. It had a thin double waistband made of sparkling paisley-printed ribbon.

"Oh my…this is perfect!" Rin said taking the dress out of my hand and hugged it.

"I think I found my dress too." This time I held up sleeveless royal purple dress. It had silver beaded waistband and collar and a back keyhole.

"Ooh it's gorgeous!"

"Now we have dresses we need shoes too."

Rin nodded and we went to pay for our dresses. Then we went to a shoe store.

"Do you love Inuyasha?" Rin asked me trying on a pair of silver heels.

"Yes."

"And if he asked you to marry him would you say yes?"

"Of course why are you asking?" I pulled out a pair of simple black heels.

"Just wondering was all."

After minutes of looking I found a pair of purple heels and Rin got silver ones.

"Let's go eat I'm starving!" Rin said walking towards the food court.

We ordered sandwiches and drinks, found a table and started eating.

"So you and Sesshomaru are mated too?" I asked.

"And married." Rin smiled.

"What's it like?"

"It's wonderful being bonded to someone forever and the marriage is a plus."

I smiled at her."

"That does seem wonderful." I said. I felt my phone buzz and answered it.

"Excuse me Rin, hello?"

"_Everything is ready so come home now. Oh and make sure your dressed." Sango said._

"Rin and I will be over in a few. Did you tell mother and father about Inuyasha and me?"

"_Duh they said that their happy for you and Inuyasha."_

"I thought dad would have been mad about me having sex."

"_Oh man you should have seen him! He kept telling mom to go and get one of his shotguns. And when she didn't he told me to go get my sword and slice Inuyasha's thing off!" _

"Wow…how'd Inuyasha react and more importantly how is dad now?"

"_He was all sweaty and looked truly terrified but mom eventually calmed dad down so everyone is fine now."_

"Good well Rin and I are on our way."

"_See you soon. Oh wait what color is the dress you're wearing?"_

"Purple."

"_Then we'll do….lavender and pink."_

"Sounds good later Sango."

"_See ya." _

"Ready?" I asked Rin.

"You bet." She said.

We threw our trash away and went into the nearest bathroom to change. When we got to my house my mom was the first to greet me.

"Happy Birthday sweetie!" She said and hugged me.

"Thanks mom."

"Kagie!"

"Kags!"

Ayame and Sango ran to me. Ayame had on a long sleeve lavender dress with long white boots. And Sango had on a pale pink sleeveless dress with a black belt around the waist and white heels.

"Happy Birthday!" They said.

"Thanks."

The party went on but I didn't see Inuyasha for a while.

"Hey where is Inuyasha?" I asked Sango.

"He's around but come on we need to open gifts."

She took me to a table where a bunch of presents were at.

"Wow." I said.

After I opened at least twenty or way more gifts I went and looked for Inuyasha.

"He wouldn't be…" I made my way upstairs and went to my room. And sure enough I found Inuyasha.

"Is this where you were this whole time?" I said closing my door behind me.

"No I just came up here." He said and walked to me.

"Why?"

"Happy Birthday, my love." He said and kissed me.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Want your gift from me now?"

"I thought my gift was this." I pointed at my mate mark.

"Well yes that too but I have another one. Do you want it now?"

"Sure."

"Alright close your eyes."

I did.

"Now open them."

I did and Inuyasha wasn't standing in front of me anymore instead he was…on his knee.

"Kagome…I've known since the moment I saw you that you were the girl chosen to be my mate. And I'm glad it was you I love you so much so would you do me the honor and be my Mrs. Kagome Takahashi?"

I was so speechless and happy I could only nod. He smiled at me and took the ring out of the box and put it on my finger.

**Hi laser tag is fun! I know random who cares. I made this chapter longish since it's been a while.**

**^_^ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS^_^**

**Can you peoples like my Facebook page? It's called animefangirl92598 and I'll tell you when I'm updating and what story I'm updating and stuff like that.**

**^_^QUIZ^_^**

**Who was Inuyasha's first enemy? (In the first episode)**

**How did Inuyasha wake up after all those years?**

**What is the Black Pearl?**

**What movie is Inuyasha's mom in?**

**When did Jaken meet Sesshomaru?**

**Why does Inuyasha turn full demon?**

**^_^animefangirl92598^_^**


	13. A Day with Sota

**My Fairytale**

**Happy Valentine's Day! (I know I'm days late)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 13- A Day with Sota**

**^_^Kagome's P.O.V^_^**

"So…" Sango said when we got back downstairs.

"She said yes." Inuyasha said.

Sango squealed and hugged me extra hard.

"Ow Sango…" I winced.

"Oops I'm sorry!" She let me go and laughed.

"Did you know he was gonna propose?" I asked.

"Yeah, he showed Aya and me the ring earlier. Speaking of her we need to tell her!"

Sango grabbed my hand and we went to look for Ayame. We found her dancing with Koga.

"She said yes!" Sango said.

"Oh my gosh!" Ayame jumped up and down.

"Congrats." Koga said.

"Who else knows?" Ayame asked.

"Just all of us know." Sango said.

"Then we need to tell mom and dad."

Sango nodded and grabbed Ayame's and my hand. Inuyasha stayed and talked with Koga.

"Mom you'll never guess what!" Sango said.

"Kagome said yes to Inuyasha's proposal?" She asked.

"Yes! Wait how did you know?" Ayame asked.

"He showed your father and me the ring. Congratulations honey." My mom said to me and hugged me.

"Thank you."

"I take it she said yes."

My dad walked over to us and looked at my left finger.

"She sure did." My mom said.

"Then we should announce it."

"Why do we need to announce everything?" I asked.

"Because this is very important, my little girl is getting married."

I smiled and hugged him.

"Congratulations." He whispered.

"Thanks." I said.

"Now get your fiancé and meet us at the top of the stairs."

I nodded and he kissed my forehead. I went to look for Inuyasha but he wasn't where we left him at. Then I felt someone pick me up and spin me around.

"Hello love, were you looking for me?"

I turned around and saw Inuyasha smiling at me.

"As a matter of fact I was. Now come on my father wants us at the top of the stairs." I took his hand and led him to the stairs.

"Is he announcing our engagement?" He asked.

"Yes."

When we got to the stairs Inutaisho and Izayoi were there too.

"I can't wait to start wedding planning." Izayoi said.

"I can't either." My mom said.

"Everyone I have a special announcement." My dad started.

"But before we tell you we'd like to thank you all for coming." My mom said.

"Now, we'd like to present to you, Inuyasha and Kagome who are now engaged!"

Everyone cheered as Inuyasha and I walked down the stairs together hand in hand.

"My little Gome is getting married?"

I gasped I knew that voice anywhere…

"Sota!" I saw him come from out of the crowd and ran to him.

"How have you been?" He asked as he spun me around in his arms.

"Wonderful, what are you doing here?" I asked when he put me down.

"I came to visit, where are…"

"Sota!"

Sango and Ayame ran and hugged him.

"How are you both?" Sota asked.

"Perfect." Sango said.

"Amazing!" Ayame said.

"Oh, Sota darling I'm so happy you're here." My mom said coming downstairs.

"Yes son, welcome back."

Sota is Kikyo, Sango, Ayame and my older brother. He wasn't into ruling the kingdom so after lots of begging dad finally let him leave and do his own thing.

"Wow, is that Prince Sota?" A girl asked.

"I think it is!" Another said.

"He's so dreamy!" Another girl said.

"So where is Kikyo?" Sota asked.

"I don't know and I really don't care." Sango said.

"Now, Sango…" My mom said.

"What happened?" Sota asked.

"It's a long story we'll explain later." Ayame said.

"Cool anyway Inuyasha…" Sota said turning to Inuyasha who caught up to me a while ago.

"Yes." Inuyasha said looking kind of nervous.

"Welcome to the family you'll make a good brother-in-law."

"Thanks."

After the party and everyone left my family and future sat in the living room talking.

"So Sota what have you been doing?" Inutaisho asked.

"I've been traveling." Sota said.

"Where?" Sango asked.

"All over it was fun."

"Is that Sota?"

We all looked over and saw Kikyo and Naraku.

"I think it is Sota. How have you been Kikyo?" Sota asked standing and walking to her.

"Fine and how have you been?" Kikyo said after giving him a small hug.

"Same."

"Kikyo where were you? You missed Kagome's birthday and a special announcement." My father said.

"Oh right it's your birthday…happy birthday Kagome. Now what was the announcement?" Kikyo asked.

"Can I tell her? Please?" Sango asked.

"Sure why not." My father said with a shrug.

"Kagome and Inuyasha are engaged!"

"What?" Kikyo asked.

"You heard."

"Prove it!"

"Show her the ring Kags."

I stood up and walked over to Kikyo and showed her my engagement ring.

Kikyo didn't say anything she just ran out and Naraku went after her.

"Will someone tell me what has been going on around here?" Sota asked.

I told him everything from Inuyasha's birthday, to Kikyo lying, to her stealing him from me and whatever else.

"She still has that book?" Sota asked.

"You know about it?" Ayame asked.

"She made it years ago."

"I think it's creepy." Rin said.

"And I'm tired can we go home?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course, goodnight everyone." Izayoi said. She left with Inutaisho, Rin and Sesshomaru but Inuyasha stayed.

"Why are you staying?" I asked him.

"You stayed at my place now I have to stay at yours. And since we're engaged it makes perfect sense."

And with that being said Inuyasha borrowed some of Sota's old clothes and we to sleep in my room.

**^_^Morning^_^**

I was under my favorite Cherry Blossom tree and I felt someone standing over me.

"Good morning Sota." I smiled up at him.

"Good morning where's Inuyasha?" He asked sitting next to me.

"He's still asleep."

"Let's go out and do something today."

"Just you and me?"

"How about you, me, Sango, Ayame and Inuyasha?"

"Even better!"

"Well then let's wake them up and get ready."

"The classic way?"

"Is there any other way?"

I smirked and we went into the kitchen to get three buckets of water with ice. The chef only shook his head already knowing what we were going to do.

"Who do you wanna get?" Sota asked me as we went upstairs.

"I'll get Inuyasha you get Sango and Ayame." I said.

He nodded and we went to wake them up. I walked into my room and saw Inuyasha still asleep.

"Three…two…one." I poured the water on Inuyasha and at the same time I heard Sango scream.

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha yelled sitting up.

Then I heard Ayame scream.

"Sota!" Sango and Ayame yelled.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said.

"Wake up call!" I said with a giggle.

"How nice of you how bout I thank you with a hug."

"Inuyasha don't!"

"Oh but Kag…" Inuyasha said walking closer to me.

"Stop!"

I ran out of my room and into Ayame's where Sota was.

"Help me big brother!" I said hiding behind Sota.

"I want revenge too." Ayame said walking to Sota and me slowly.

"So it's two against two?" Inuyasha asked walking in.

"Make that two against three." Sango said coming in too with her hands on her hips dripping wet.

"We're sorry! Don't hurt us!" I said.

"We won't hurt you Kagie we just want to say thanks." Ayame said.

"I think we're trapped Gome." Sota said.

"Yes, you are." Sango said.

"You girls get Sota. I want Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Three." Ayame said.

"Two…"Sango said.

"One!" Inuyasha said and went for me while Sango and Ayame went after Sota.

Inuyasha got me and pulled me into him. Sango jumped on Sota's back and Ayame hugged the front of him.

"You're so cold!" I said while Inuyasha spun me around.

"So that's what all the screaming was." My dad said at the door.

"You two always do this when you're together. The only difference is Inuyasha being here." My mom said.

"And that we got wet too." Sota laughed.

After we all showered and put on dry clothes Sota, Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha and me went to the mall.

"Get ready boys we like to shop til we drop!" Ayame said as we entered the mall.

"Trust me I know, but Inuyasha might need that warning." Sota said.

"No Rin makes me and Sesshomaru take her shopping all the time." Inuyasha said.

We went into store after store, after store, after store, after store and by now Inuyasha looked exhausted.

"Can we take a break?" Inuyasha asked.

"We told you once we start we can never stop." I laughed but we did take a break and sat at the food court.

"Thank God…" Inuyasha sighed and put my bags down.

That might not have been a good place to end it but I couldn't think of any other stuff to write. Thank you guys so much for reading this story I nearly have 100 reviews! It means a lot to me and remembers to like my Facebook page too! And I went back and reread some of this story so forgive me for being confuzzling and all the wording mistakes and stuff like that.

**^_^ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS^_^**

**"Just for the record, the weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of A.) Indifference or B.) Disinterest in what the critics say."**

**-London Beckoned Songs About Money Witten by Machines by Panic! At the Disco**

**^_^QUIZ^_^**

**Who is Nobunaga?**

**What episode is Miyoga introduced?**

**How did Jaken and Sesshomaru meet?**

**Who are Gina and Hakaku?**

**Who is Naraku pretending to be?**

**What is Sango's boomerang called?**

**^_^animefangirl92598^_^**


	14. Goodbye Kikyo, Hello Shippo

**My Fairytale**

**I almost have 100 reviews guys can you actually get me there please?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any song I may use in any chapter.**

**Chapter 14- Goodbye Kikyo, Hello Shippo**

**^_^Kagome P.O.V^_^**

"Inuyasha come back here with my brush!" I yelled.

"You know you have to catch me to get it." Inuyasha said back.

I was chasing Inuyasha because he came over and je stole my hair brush when I was about to brush it.

"Inuyasha come back here!" I yelled.

He laughed but then he crashed into Sota who was coming upstairs.

"That hurt…" Sota said rubbing his head since he hit it when he fell.

"Yes thanks Sota!" I cheered taking my brush that had flown out of Inuyasha's hand.

"Sure I think." Sota said standing up then helped Inuyasha up.

"Sorry about that Sota." Inuyasha said.

"No biggie." Sota said.

"You guys alright?" I asked brushing my hair.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha said.

"I am too." Sota said.

"Good, Yash will you come with me?" I asked.

"Go with you where?" Inuyasha asked.

"Upstairs to the library I think I left my hair clip.

"Sure."

We went to my room so I could put my brush back then to the library. When I was about to push the doors open I heard voices.

"Why won't you do it?" It sounded like Kikyo screamed.

"Why the hell do you still want him? You have me!" That sounded like Naraku.

"I can't help it you can't get over your first love and he was my first!" I knew who they were talking about.

"Well you're my first love and besides Inuyasha is marrying Kagome so there isn't anything you can do."

"When there's a will there's a way. People can break engagements."

"She wants to steal you from me again…" I whispered to Inuyasha.

"Well now that I know her plan I won't fall for her tricks again." Inuyasha whispered back.

"Just give it up Kikyo let them be." Naraku sounded exhausted.

"I can't!" Kikyo yelled.

"You can!" Naraku yelled back.

"I won't!"

"You will!"

"I will? Who the hell do you think you are giving me orders?"

"I am Naraku your _actua_l boyfriend. I'm the guy who _actually _wants you. And I'm also the guy putting up with this bullshit."

"Let's just try again one more time."

"No."

"If I fail again I'll give up for good."

"Kikyo…"

"I swear on my crown. And you know how much it means to me to become a queen."

We didn't hear Naraku said anything for a while.

"Well?" Kikyo asked.

"I can't just let you go what if it doesn't fail."

"Then you can take Kagome."

"I don't want your little sister."

"She looks like me so there won't be much of a difference."

"She won't be you…hold on Inuyasha and Kagome mated."

"WHAT?"

"I overheard Sesshomaru and Rin talking plus I could smell it."

"No, no, no, NO!"

"I'm sorry."

"Can't that…be removed?"

"I don't think it can."

"She would go that far?" I whispered horrified at the lengths of her jealousy.

"I've had enough of this." Inuyasha said and pushed the door open.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kikyo asked surprised.

"I've been here the whole time." Inuyasha said as I came in behind him and grabbed his arm.

"You…heard me?" She ignored me.

"Yes we did. You thought you could take my mark off of Kagome?"

"Well…"

"Well what?" Inuyasha was obviously pissed.

"I love you and I want to be with you!" Kikyo said.

"Well too bad the only woman I will ever love is Kagome Higurashi the soon to be Mrs. Kagome Takahashi."

"I told you to give up." Naraku sighed.

"Did you know they were listening?"

He didn't answer.

"It's over Kikyo so just stop." I said.

"No! He was mine and you stole him!" She screamed at me.

I was getting annoyed and really tired of this.

"I was not so move on with your pathetic life already." Inuyasha said.

"Inu please…give us a chance."

"I will not, didn't you want to look for your clip Kagome?"

"Oh yeah..." I went to where I saw the clip and picked it up.

"You bitch I hate you!" Kikyo screamed at me and knocked me on the floor.

"Get off!" I yelled.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, he tried to run to us and Naraku did too but they got pushed back.

"You put up a barrier?" I pushed her off of me with some of my miko abilities.

"Don't want anyone interrupting." She had an evil smirk on her face.

"And what do you plan to do?" I asked getting up.

"I'm going to make you give me Inuyasha."

"Good luck with that, he's mine and will never be yours."

She growled and charged at me.

**^_^Normal P.O.V^_^**

Inuyasha watched his fiancé and her insane sister fight with their miko powers.

"What do we do?" Inuyasha asked Naraku.

"We can't do much with that barrier." Naraku said.

"Can't we get help?"

"You go and call their family."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Make sure they don't kill each other."

Inuyasha nodded and ran to find someone to help. Luckily he ran into Sango and Sota.

"Have you seen Kags?" Sango asked.

"She and Kikyo are fighting!" Inuyasha told them.

"Then stop them!" Sota said worried.

"We can't Kikyo put up a barrier."

"Who are we?" Sango asked.

"Naraku is up there too."

"Sango and I will go up there and see what we can do. You go get mom and dad."

"And Ayame too she might be able to help. Where are they?" Sango added.

"In the library." Inuyasha told them.

Sota and Sango ran upstairs and Inuyasha went to find who he was told to. When Inuyasha found his future in-laws and his future sister-in-law and explained what happened they rush to the library to find Kikyo and Kagome still fighting and Sota, Sango, and Naraku trying to stop them.

"Kikyo put down the barrier!" Sota said.

"Come on quit fighting!" Sango said.

"Enough of this Kikyo…" Naraku said.

"I won't stop until he's mine!" Kikyo said blasting a pink orb at Kagome which Kagome blocked with her blue shield.

"He'll never be yours!" Kagome said throwing blue orbs at Kikyo.

"Kikyo put the barrier down now." Kenta said.

Kikyo ignored him and continued to fight Kagome.

"Sango, Ayame hasn't this happened before?" Nisuki asked.

"Once Kikyo got mad at Kagome for something and they started fighting. Sango and I tried to break them up but Kikyo put up a barrier." Ayame said.

"So how did you stop them?" Inuyasha asked.

"We used…oh Ayame take your locket off!" Sango said taking her own locket off.

Ayame did what she was told already knowing what to do. They each got on one said of the barrier and held the lockets out. Nothing happened for a while but then the barrier started to pulse.

"Inuyasha, Naraku go in now and pull them apart and hurry!" Sango said.

Inuyasha went inside and grabbed Kagome and Naraku got Kikyo.

**^_^Kagome's P.O.V^_^**

Kikyo's barrier vanished and Kikyo was trying to get out of Naraku's arms.

"Let me go!" Kikyo screamed.

"Kikyo, we need to talk." My dad said.

Naraku let Kikyo go and she my dad and my mom left.

"That girl is all types of crazy." Sango said.

Ayame nodded.

"What were you fighting about?" Sota asked.

Inuyasha explained everything to them with help from Naraku.

"I think I should go see what's going on with Kikyo and your parents." Naraku said and went out.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked me.

"I'm fine." I smiled at him.

"How did the lockets break the barrier?" Sota asked.

"We don't know I guess the material they were made out can break them." Ayame said putting hers back on. Sango already did after the barrier was broken.

"Is that a fox?" Inuyasha asked sniffing the air.

"What?" I asked.

"I smell a fox."

"I can't be…" Sota said running out.

Inuyasha, Sango, Ayame and I followed after him all the way downstairs to the main floor.

"Shippo it is you what are you doing here?" Sota asked kneeling down next to a small fox demon kid.

"You didn't return right away so I went to look for you. You never told me you were a prince."

"It never seemed to be something to bring up."

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Kagome remember how I told you I've been traveling?"

I nodded.

"Well while I was I found Shippo and took him in. We've been staying in a hut together for a while."

"The prince was staying in a hut?" Sango asked.

"That's weird." Ayame added.

"Hi I'm Shippo!" Shippo introduced he had orange hair and a fluffy orange tail.

"Hello Shippo my name is Kagome. And these are my sisters Sango and Ayame." I picked Shippo up and smiled at him.

"Let me go!"

We all looked over and saw two guards hold Kikyo by the arms and taking her out of the castle with Naraku following after them.

"What's going on?" Sota asked stopping Naraku.

"Your parents are having Kikyo taken away so she'll be away from Inuyasha and Kagome." Naraku explained.

"How long will she be gone?" I asked.

"However long it takes for her to get over Inuyasha I guess."

And with that Naraku left.

"Who was that?" Shippo asked.

"That was my other sister Kikyo and her boyfriend Naraku." I told him.

"I can't believe Naraku is still with her." Sango said.

"He must really love her." Ayame said.

"Who is he?" Shippo asked pointing at Inuyasha.

"Oh him he's my fiancé Inuyasha."

"You must be tired Shippo you can sleep in my room." Sota took Shippo out of my arms and they went to Sota room.

"I want some water." I said and went to the kitchen.

"And to think we just went to the library to get Kagome's hair clip." I heard Inuyasha say.

"Crap I never did get that!" I said and went to get the hair clip instead.

**So like I said I'm almost at 100 reviews so let's get me there please!**

**^_^ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS^_^**

**I want Kagura's fan and Miroku's staff! I think it would be the coolest thing ever to have them. Or even have Kanna's mirror I wonder if I can find them.**

**^_^QUIZ^_^**

**Who is older Kagura or Kanna?**

**How old was Koharu when Miroku first meet her?**

**Did Miroku ever ask Kagome to bear is children?**

**Kagura does three moves with her fan name two of them.**

**How does Kanna suck in souls?**

**Are Shippo's ears pointy?**

**^_^animefangirl92598^_^**


	15. Girls Night Out With Overprotective Bo

**My Fairytale**

**Thanks everyone for reading my story it means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any song I might use in any chapter.**

**Chapter 15- Girls Night Out With Overprotective Boyfriends (G. N. O. W. O. B)**

**^_^Kagome's P.O.V^_^**

"My place is bigger."

"So what, I want to stay here with my sisters, brother, parents, and now Shippo."

"Come on quit being so difficult."

"I'm not!"

I was arguing with Inuyasha about where the both of us should live after we get married.

"Well can't we just get a place of our own?" Inuyasha asked.

"We could but were only seventeen."

"But we'll be eighteen next year."

"That's true but…"

"We can live on our own it'll be fine."

"Yes we can…alright let's do it."

Inuyasha smirked and leaned over so I was lying on my bed and he was above me.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked and put my hand on his cheek.

"Not that much so tell me." He said.

"I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love-"

**^_^Lime^_^**

Before I could finish he kissed me. I moaned a bit and he took that chance to put his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues swirled around each other's and I moaned even more.

"Yash…" I sighed.

He kissed my mate mark which made me burn up.

"Yash…people…here."

"I'm sure they won't hear us." He started to lift up my top.

"But...we'll be loud."

"Then no matter how good I make you feel, don't scream."

He took of my shirt then noticed I had on a tank top on underneath it.

"Really Kag, a tank top too?" He laughed.

"It was cold." I smiled.

"Don't worry it's about to get hot."

He started to take that off too but…

**^_^Lime End^_^**

"Kagome guess what!" Ayame came in with Koga behind her.

"What is Aya?" I asked fixing my hair.

"You, Sango, and…why does it smell like horny teens that were about to have sex in here?" She smirked at us.

I blushed and hid behind Inuyasha.

"Nice…" Koga said.

"It should smell like horny teens that _did _have sex." Inuyasha said upset about being interrupted.

"Inuyasha!" I said and hit his arm.

"Ew anyway you, Sango, and I are going to have a G. N. O again."

"One condition, we go to." Inuyasha said.

"First who are 'we' and second no." Ayame said crossing her arms.

"'We' would be Koga, Miroku, and myself."

"Why do you need to come? In case you weren't aware G. N. O stands for Girls Night Out. Not G.N.O. W. O.B."

"What is G. N. O. W. O. B?"

"Girls Night Out With Overprotective Boyfriends."

"I'm not a boyfriend though, I'm a fiancé."

"Ugh who cares? You guys can't come!"

"Why?" Koga asked.

"It's our G. N. O! You guys crashed it last time."

"Exactly and last time some creep tried to force Kagome to dance." Inuyasha pointed out.

"You know what fine! But were getting dresses now and you are banded from coming." Ayame said.

"Sure that's fine."

"Good now Kagie, let's go."

I nodded, grabbed my shirt, and kissed Inuyasha before we went out the door.

"That boy is going to one hell of an annoying brother-in-law." Ayame huffed.

"You curse a lot now." I said.

"I know and it all started with me calling Scott and asshole."

"You did?"

"Yeah remember it was the day you and Inuyasha had your first date."

"Oh yeah…but that wasn't a date!"

"Yet look at what it led to."

I didn't know what to say to that so I just stayed quiet. Sango was waiting for us at the door with Miroku.

"Why are all the guys here?" I asked.

"We thought Inuyasha would need some company since Sota and Shippo went out." Sango said.

"Oh…"

"Yes so, Miroku Inuyasha and Koga are upstairs in Kagome's room."

He nodded and started for the stairs.

"Hold it, Inuyasha!" I called.

He came with Koga a moment later.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I want you, Miroku, and Koga to stay out of my room. I don't care where you go just stay out."

"Don't you mean _our _room?" Inuyasha smirked.

"No I meant _my _room and if I find out you boys were in there I'm gonna do something you'll regret."

"Sure you will…anyway have a nice trip ladies we'll see you when we get back."

"You know their going in your room right Kags?" Sango asked once we got in the carriage.

"Oh yeah I know." I said and pulled out my phone.

"Who are you calling?" Ayame asked.

"Inuyasha's punishment for not listening…"

"_Hey Kagome how are you?" _

"Hi Rin I'm fine hey listen you doing anything tonight?"

"_Nope just sitting here with Sesshy is all why?"_

"Do you want to come with us?"

"_Go with you where?"_

"We're having a G. N. O tonight or as Ayame named it a G. N. O. W. O. B."

"_You're having a what?"_

"A Girls Night Out With Overprotective Boyfriends." I laughed.

"_That sounds fun! And I'm sure I can make Sesshy come. Where should we meet you?_

"Um Shikon, right Sango?"

"Yep, we will be going to Shikon again." Sango said.

"_See you ladies and gentlemen there!" _Then Rin hung up.

"So let me get this straight Inuyasha's punishment is his older brother coming with us too."

"Yep, Inuyasha and his brother aren't that friendly with each other so I figured this was a good idea."

"Nice one." Ayame said.

"Thanks so what colors?" I asked.

"Red, purple, and brown."

"Why'd you pick those colors?" Sango asked.

"Koga's favorite color is brown, Miroku's is purple, and we all know Inuyasha is in love with red."

"Do we all have to wear dresses this time?" I asked.

"You don't want to wear a dress this time?"

"I think we should do top and bottom, top and skirt, and the dress."

"Well I call the dress!"

"I know I want the top and bottom so that leaves the top and skirt for Sango."

"That's cool with me." Sango said.

We went into a store where we would find what we needed at once.

"So we each get three outfits, try them, and decide on them together." I said.

They agreed and we went to look for our clothes. I found a red one shoulder top with black leggings, a red button up shirt and black jeans, and also a black tank top with red Capri's. When I meet up with Sango and Ayame they had their clothes too.

"So I like this." I said and came out of the dressing room wearing the button up and jeans.

"This is my choice." Ayame said. She was wearing a brown dress with a sweetheart neck line and above the neck line it was a lighter brown than the dress and pretty much see through.

Sango smiled at what she wore it was a purple halter top that showed a bit of her stomach and a black skirt that went right above her knee.

"I think we look great!" Sango said fixing her top a bit.

"Let's buy them right now." I said and we went back into the dressing room and took off the clothes then we went to by them.

"Is it true are you really getting married to Prince Inuyasha?" The cashier girl asked me.

"Yes, it is would you like to see the ring?" I asked her with a smile.

"Oh please can I?"

I held out my and showed her.

"Oh my gosh that is gorgeous!"

"Thanks."

When we left the store and went home I realized something.

"We forgot shoes!" I said.

"We did!" Ayame said.

"Guys we have a ton of shoes…" Sango said.

I sighed and we went to my room so I we could change together.

"I guess Inuyasha decided to listen because he's not in here." Ayame said.

"He's such a good boy!" I said.

They laughed and put their bags on my bed.

"But what about that punishment you called." Sango asked taking her clothes out.

"Oh well I was going to ask them either way." I shrugged.

After a couple of minutes we were dressed again only I put my in a low side ponytail, a black tank top on under the button up with the top buttons undone and black and red high tops. Sango braided back her hair and wore her usual black flats. And Ayame took her hair out of her pigtails and curled it and put on brown wedge heels.

"I wonder where the boys are…" Ayame said.

"Yeah I thought they would have come in here by now." I said.

"Did you miss me Kag?" Inuyasha asked and walked in with Miroku and Koga. Inuyasha changed into a red button up with the buttons undone and a black t-shit underneath, black jeans and black boots. Miroku had on a purple button up, navy blue jeans and white sneakers. And Koga had on a brown shirt with a dark brown leather jacket, black jeans and dark brown boots.

"Damn you look hot!" Koga said and kissed Ayame.

"Sango you're as beautiful as ever." Miroku smiled and kissed her hand.

"Shut up…" Sango said and looked away to hide her blush.

"Red is so your color Kag." Inuyasha said kissed me.

"We match." I said and smiled.

"I think you girls did that on propose."

I shrugged. "Maybe…"

"Let's go people! Our special guests are waiting." Ayame winked at me.

"What guest?" Miroku asked.

"You'll see." I said and we went to Shikon.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" Rin said and ran and hugged me.

"Hey there Rin, hello to you too, Sesshomaru." I said.

He nodded at me.

"Why is Sesshomaru here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome invited us." Rin said and gave Inuyasha a hug as well.

"You did?"

"I thought you guys would be in my room when I got back. So I called Rin and invited them to our G. N. O. W. O. B. But as it turns out you guys weren't in there…oh well." I said.

"No it isn't oh well! It's-"

"Before you start fighting more and cause a huge scene can we go in?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Shut up! No one asked you!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Wonder how long it'll take them to realize that we left." Ayame said while we started to walk to Shikon leaving Inuyasha to argue with Sesshomaru.

"Give it sec, Inuyasha is going to notice Kagome isn't there anymore and the same with Sesshomaru with Rin in three…two…" Miroku said.

"Hey, Kagome wait up!" Inuyasha called and ran to catch up to us. Sesshomaru walked.

We went inside and I notice something.

"There are a few less people here than the first time." I said over the music.

"Who cares more room for us then." Inuyasha said.

I shrugged and for the rest of the night we dance and talked and danced some more.

**This was a bit longer then I normally make my chapters…**

**^_^ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS^_^**

**So I have something for you guy's you ready? Because the next person to review will end up being my 100****th**** reviewer I decided that whoever is my 110****th**** reviewer can get a reward. When I make the wedding chapter you can make Inuyasha's vow's, Kagome's vows and what Kagome's dress looks like. When I see the 110****th**** review I'll PM the person and then they can give me the information.**

**^_^QUIZ^_^**

**Who were the two girls that were Tsubaki's minions?**

**Who did the Noh Mask first attack?**

**Who was the fourth member of the Band of Seven introduced?**

**Who defeated Kaguya?**

**Does Inuyasha have fangs in human form?**

**Who were the first people to see Inuyasha in full demon form?**

**^_^animefangirl92598^_^ **


	16. Wedding Planning

**My Fairytale**

**I'm running out of ideas so get the reviews in so the 110****th**** person can make the wedding stuff. This story is almost over : ( and also I can't stall any longer guys you see the name of this chapter right? Let's review so I can pick a winner please or else I might just give it to the only people that actually reviewed the last chapter and divide the ideas for them.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any song I may use in any chapter.**

**Chapter 16- Wedding Planning**

**^_^Kagome's P.O.V^_^**

A month went by and we were starting to prepare for the wedding that was happening next month. All of us meaning Inuyasha, Sango, Ayame, Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru, Rin, Izayoi, Inutaisho, my mom, my dad, Sota, Shippo and I were sitting in the living room at the Takahashi house.

"Where should we have it?" Inutaisho asked.

"On the beach I've always loved spring slash summer weddings." I said.

"So the dresses we wear should be what strapless?" Ayame asked.

"Yes."

"Is there a certain color design the two of you would like?" My dad asked.

"How about red and green?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ew no way!" Sango said.

"Black and white might do." My mom said.

"I like it." I said.

"Who is the maid of honor?" Rin asked.

"I was thinking either Sango or Ayame."

"It can be Sango, then you'll be mine and I'll be Sango's." Ayame said.

"Didn't we decide that when we were fourteen?" I asked.

"Yes, we planned all this stuff years ago." Sango said.

"Inuyasha did you chose a best man?" Sota asked.

"Yeah Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

"Really, why did you pick Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"He made me his best man at his wedding so I'm returning the favor."

"Not that I'm complaining but aren't we getting married at a young age?" I asked.

"Sweetie, you need to read on our royal histories more. It's custom to marry at seventeen and up. I married your father at seventeen." My mom said.

"But why is it?"

"It goes back way down to this arranged marriage that happened a long time ago. The two who were to become husband and wife were seventeen so it sort of became a tradition for all royal families to have children get married at that age. Then when they both turn eighteen they can take over and rule the kingdom." Sota explained.

"Then shouldn't you have gotten married? You are five years older than me. And Kikyo should have too she's eighteen now."

"That's right but I left remember I wasn't into the whole ruler thing. And Kikyo, well I believe she was trying but the person she chose didn't feel the same."

"I felt more than the opposite." Inuyasha said.

"Would it be too late for you to take over?" I asked Sota.

"Nope I could marry and take over if I wanted." Sota said.

"Wait if Inuyasha and Kagome are getting married now and taking over what would happen if Koga and I happened to get married right after? Who takes over then the eldest?" Ayame asked.

"This is why I keep telling you girls to study…if that were to happen you could either rule together you know the more kings and queens in a kingdom the better for the people who might need help. Or you could take over a separate kingdom so Inuyasha and Kagome could rule our kingdom and you and Koga could rule Koga's kingdom." My dad said.

Koga and Miroku were princes but the kingdoms they belonged to were pretty far away. And they mostly spent their time here anyway.

"Speaking of that after the wedding and after Kagome and I turn eighteen do we rule her kingdom or here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'd say there Sesshomaru and Rin will rule our kingdom." Izayoi said.

"Why haven't they started already?"

"Because before you were born a law was made saying that no rulers may rule without an heir to the throne ready. Sesshomaru and Rin must have a child in order for them to take over. That law ended the year before you were born so it doesn't apply to you, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Kikyo, or Naraku. But it does still apply to Sota since he was born when the law was still in order."

"Ah this is all so confusing!" Sango said.

"Not really Sesshy and Rin have to have a baby in order to rule and so does Sota but he also need to get married." I said.

"Can't they adopt?" Ayame asked.

"We could have but I'm already pregnant." Rin smiled rubbing her stomach. Last month Rin found out she was pregnant.

"You sure that rule still doesn't apply to us?" Miroku asked.

"Yes why?" My mom asked.

"Because I would sure love for Sango and I to get married but also have to have sex in order to- OW!" Sango and my dad got up and hit Miroku on the head.

"Serves you right can you not be so perverted? Were supposed to be wedding planning and also Shippo is in the room!" Sango said.

"Hey Sota what is sex?" Shippo asked.

"Can I answer that? Shippo, sex is when a guy puts his-" This time Miroku was knocked out by Sango again and this time Sota.

"A put his what?" Shippo asked.

"Shippo, Sota will have that talk with you when you get older." I said.

"Aw alright…"

"Back to the wedding…in fact let's take a break, we've been at this all day." Inutaisho said and stood up.

"Nisuki would you like to help me make some lunch?" Izayoi asked.

"Of course, it's been a while since I've cooked." My mom said and they went to the kitchen.

"Inutaisho, should we make calls for reservations?" My dad asked.

"Yes, we can go to my study." Then they left.

"Inuyasha do you have any games?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, go upstairs to the third floor and ask one of the maids to point the room out for you." Inuyasha said.

"Yay! Race you there Sota!" Shippo said and started running up the stairs.

"Oh god… you have an elevator right?" Sota asked.

"It's right next to the staircase dude." Inuyasha told him.

"Fluffy can we go for a walk? I'd like some fresh air." Rin asked.

"We can on one condition." Sesshomaru said helping her stand up.

"What?"

"That you quit calling me Fluffy."

"But I love the name Fluffy!"

"It's…embarrassing Rin."

"Sesshomaru did you just whine?" I asked.

I swore I saw him blushing too!

"Oh man who has a camera this need to be recorded!" Inuyasha laughed.

Sesshomaru and led Rin outside by hand.

"And then there were four, what do we do?" Ayame asked.

"Sit on our asses until we figure out something." Miroku said. He finally woke up after Sota and Shippo left.

"We are doing that, Kags who are you calling?" Sango asked me.

"Naraku, I wanna check on Kikyo." I said.

"_This is Naraku." _He answered.

"I know that how is Kikyo?" I asked.

"_Kagome? Kikyo is fine she seems to be getting over Inuyasha day by day."_

"Good to hear will the two of you be coming to the wedding? It is next month."

"_You don't waste time do you?"_

"The sooner the better is the saying right?"

"_I suppose so, and to answer your question I'm not quite sure if she seems like she's able to be around you both without attacking then I'd say yes."_

"Wonderful and how are the two of you doing?"

"_Perfect."_

"You really love her don't you?"

"_Yes, she's my life even after everything I want to be with her forever."_

"Aw! I wish the two of you the best of luck and hope to see you at the wedding."

"_Yes talk to you later."_

"See ya." I hung up after that.

"Well…" Ayame said.

"She's doing fine, she's getting over Yash, and if she continues to do well she and Naraku will come to the wedding." I said.

"I can't believe mom and dad sent her to a private island. And that Raku went with her." Sango said.

"He said he loves her and that she is his life."

"They are so getting married."

"Most definitely, but back to the problem at hand what do we do?"

"Come up with baby names?" Ayame suggested.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're all going to get married and have kids too. Might as well start planning and make names."

"I agree, Yash if we have a boy what would you name him?" I asked.

"Inu Jr.?" Inuyasha said.

"No, try again."

"Fine how about Chonan?"

"I like it and our daughter can be Hana."

"Those are so nice I always wanted a daughter named Junsuina." Sango said.

"Doesn't that mean pure?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, the exact opposite of you."

"Oh my dear I am too pure."

"When are you I'd love to see?"

"I would be happy to show you behind closed doors."

He was slapped.

"What would you name your son Roku?" I asked.

"Well I always thought Senshi was a nice name."

"That means warrior right?" Koga asked.

"Yes."

"I want a daughter named Amai! It means sweet."

"Our son's name is Tsuyoi." Koga smiled.

"Strong and sweet…."

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"I want to fight it feels like forever since I last trained." Sango sighed.

"Wanna train with me we have a room upstairs." Inuyasha asked.

"Oh you're on! This will be my revenge for you hurting my sister!" Sango said and stood up with fire in her eyes.

"But that wasn't my fault." Inuyasha also stood up.

"But you did pick me up and throw me."

"I did?"

"Yes, and it hurt."

"I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you after I beat your ass."

"Oh god…"

We all went upstairs to the training room and waited for Inuyasha and Sango to get ready.

"Should we let them do this?" I asked.

"It's the only real interesting thing to do." Ayame said.

"They won't hurt each other." Koga said.

"Sango might she did say this was revenge." Miroku said.

Sango walked out after changing into something more fighting appropriate which was a black tank top and black sweatpants. Inuyasha changed into a red wife beater and black sweat pants. Sango put her hair up and Inuyasha left his hair down.

"Are there any rules?" Sango asked.

"Not really just no actually trying to harm each other." Inuyasha said.

"How do I win?"

"The way _we _can win to have the other person pinned like on the floor or against the wall."

"Deal, prepare to lose Takahashi."

Then Sango grabbed a sword and ran at Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed a sword too and they started slashing at each other.

"Who do think will win?" Ayame asked.

"Sango, you know how much she trains."

"No way, Inuyasha will he's a pro." Miroku said.

"I second that although I could beat him."

"Dream on wolf!" Inuyasha said blocking Sango.

"Two votes for Sango, two for Inuyasha. Want to make this interesting?" I asked.

"How?" Miroku asked.

"If Sango wins you guys are our slaves for a whole day and the same goes for us if Yash wins."

"You hear that Sango! Do not lose this fight!" Ayame called.

"Trust me it's already over!" Sango said and slashed at Inuyasha some more.

"Not in this life time!" Inuyasha said.

A few more slashes and blocking and jumping and dodging later and Inuyasha knocked Sango's sword out of her hand and pinned her to the floor.

"I…win."

**Good place to end it no? Oh well remember to review! PLEASE! **

**^_^ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS^_^**

**This was so much longer then I normally make my chapters…**

**Hotel Transylvania is so good!**

**^_^QUIZ^_^**

**Who was the bad guy in Inuyasha Movie 2?**

**How old is Rin?**

**Why did Koga kidnap Kagome?**

**Why did Ayame go to find Koga?**

**What did Kagome do when she first met Miyoga?**

**What kind of demon is Hatchi?**

**^_^animefangirl92598^_^**


End file.
